Long Time No See
by Tango Dancer
Summary: Edward n'est jamais revenu, Alice n'a jamais vu Bella sauter de la falaise, et la meute est arrivée trop tard pour empêcher Victoria de mordre Bella. Un siècle plus tard, Bella est de retour à Forks avec sa petite soeur. Mais elles ne sont pas seules...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Le vent ébouriffait mes cheveux tandis que je tournais sur moi-même. La clairière était toujours aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs.

La lumière se diffusait dans les arbres environnants, et je me tenais dans un rayon de soleil qui me faisait frissonner. Il ne manquait qu'une seule chose à ce tableau parfait. Je m'interdis d'y penser. _Il _m'avait quittée il y a si longtemps. 100 ans. Un siècle sans entendre sa voix, son rire si chaud, sans me noyer dans ses yeux topaze. 100 ans sans être éblouie par son sourire en coin. 100 ans qui n'avaient pas été suffisants pour m'accoutumer à son absence, et faire diminuer la douleur.

Victoria avait tellement bien calculé son coup. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait en me transformant : elle me condamnait à une éternité de souvenirs et de douleur en l'absence de mon Edward. Elle savait que rien ne le remplacerait dans mon cœur. Elle savait que je passerais une éternité de souffrance à me débattre dans les ténèbres. Je retins un sourire amer.

_Mais tu n'es pas seule, _me chuchota une petite voix, _et Emeline ?_

Emeline. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Ma petite sœur. Je l'avais trouvée, il y avait 50 ans de cela. Elle était en train de mourir d'un cancer, dans un hôpital de province, en France. Elle m'avait irrésistiblement attirée. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Je l'avais transformée. Cela faisait si longtemps que je vivais seule ! 50 ans de solitude à tenter de me détruire, tout en sachant pertinemment que je n'y réussirai pas. C'est alors que j'avais compris ce qu'avait dû ressentir Carlisle après sa transformation. Emeline avait été une bouffée d'espoir pour moi. L'impression que je n'avais plus à m'occuper uniquement de moi m'avait poussée à aller de l'avant.

Un océan de lumière tourbillonna soudain dans ma tête, et je me mis soudain à courir, sans savoir où j'allais. Les arbres défilaient autour de moi, tandis que je continuai ma course folle, si vite que les animaux que je croisais avaient à peine le temps de frémir que j'étais déjà loin. Lorsque je m'arrêtai enfin, je me tenais en face d'une grille de fer peinte en vert foncé. Elle fermait l'accès à un jardin verdoyant, au fond duquel je pouvais, grâce à ma vision de vampire, apercevoir une grande maison. Blanche. Pourquoi avais-je atterri là ? C'est alors que j'avisais les voitures garées devant la grille. Une BMW décapotable rouge, une Mercedes S55 AMG noire, une Porsche 911 turbo jaune et… une Volvo argentée. Qu'avais-je fait ?

Je reculais et me dissimulai derrière un mur, de façon à pouvoir voir sans être vue, et encore moins sentie. Devais-je repartir ? Etais-je capable de les voir tous passer, à quelques mètres de moi, insouciants, heureux ? Dans quelle mesure serais-je à même de supporter de _le_ voir ? Je décidais de tenter l'expérience. Après tout, je n'allais pas donner la satisfaction à Victoria de me lamenter sur mon sort pour l'éternité.

Un léger raclement m'avertit que la grille s'ouvrait. Six créatures d'une beauté fantastique apparurent derrière. D'abord venaient Alice et Jasper. Elle était toujours aussi gracieuse, sa démarche ressemblant plus à celle d'une danseuse qu'autre chose, mais elle semblait inhabituellement triste. Avaient-ils des problèmes ? Jasper lui tenait la main, toujours aussi séduisant. Derrière eux, venaient Emmett et Rosalie, lui aussi musclé qu'elle était fine, puis Carlisle et Esmé. Chaque couple monta en voiture, un air étrangement sérieux sur le visage. Je remarquai alors qu'aucune parole n'était échangée. Que leur arrivait-il ? Edward n'était pas là. Etait-il… ?

J'aurais juré que mon cœur mort avait sauté dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il apparut, infirmant mon horrible hypothèse. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi semblable à un dieu. Toujours éblouissant de perfection. Ses yeux d'un ocre soutenu. Il avait chassé peu de temps auparavant, en conclus-je.

Tous montèrent en voiture sans me remarquer. Mais aucune ne démarra. Qu'attendaient-ils ? C'est à ce moment-là que le vent tourna, m'apportant une odeur étrangère. Je me retournai. Derrière moi, immobile, se tenait un vampire d'apparence jeune (je ne lui donnai pas plus de 19 ans), les cheveux noirs, les yeux dorés, le visage figé dans un masque de méfiance.

-Qui es-tu ?

Il me jaugea. Et s'il faisait partie du clan Cullen, à présent ? Je ne pouvais pas lui révéler mon nom ! Par chance, il céda :

-Je m'appelle Nathan. Nathan Cullen. Et tu es en train d'espionner ma famille. Que veux-tu ?

-Rien, je passais par là, c'est tout. J'ai été intriguée par cette famille. On m'avait dit qu'ils étaient nombreux, et je m'interrogeai. Comment faites-vous ?

Je m'efforçais de prendre l'air curieux, mais il n'eut absolument pas l'air convaincu.

-Tu sais parfaitement la réponse, grogna-t-il, tu partages notre régime alimentaire.

Zut ! Il faut croire que ma malchance refaisait surface ! C'est alors que j'entendis les portes des voitures se rouvrir. Edward avait dû lire les pensées de Nathan, ou alors celui-ci l'avait appelé, je n'en sais rien. Toujours est-il que je les sentis soudain, tous autour de moi, menaçants. Pas question qu'ils me reconnaissent ! Que faire ? Nerveuse, je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure. Contre sept vampires beaucoup plus vieux et plus aguerris au combat que moi, je n'avais aucune chance…

Puis je reportai mon attention sur Nathan. Je ne savais rien de lui, mais s'il avait appelé les autres, c'est qu'il avait peur de n'être pas de taille contre moi, donc qu'il était conscient de sa propre faiblesse... Sans rien qui aurait pu le mettre en garde, je me jetais soudain sur lui et le repoussais loin de moi. Il alla heurter le mur, mais ne tarda pas à se relever. Trop tard. Sans attendre, je me jetais dans la brèche que j'avais créée, commençai à courir. J'entendis derrière moi des pas légers, mais ils ne tardèrent pas à disparaître, et je me retrouvai de nouveau dans la clairière.

Tremblante, je m'assis dans l'herbe grasse et enroulai une mèche de mes longs cheveux bruns autour de mon index. Les Cullen avaient donc un nouveau membre. Je haussai les épaules. Ils avaient vite comblé mon absence. Je me laissai aller dans l'herbe et contemplai le soleil, m'amusant à le faire miroiter sur ma peau. Absorbée par ma tâche, je n'entendis pas le vampire s'approcher de moi et ne sortis de ma transe que lorsqu'il me sauta sur le ventre.

-A quoi tu rêves Bella ?

Je sursautai :

-Tu ne m'avais pas entendue ? s'exclama la jeune fille en face de moi

Je m'efforçai de prendre un air contrit. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

-Tu pensais encore à _lui_, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochais la tête, de nouveau envahie par la tristesse. Je sentis alors son énervement, qui me surprit :

-Enfin, Bella, s'exclama-t-elle, depuis 50 ans que nous vivons ensemble, tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à lui ! Je déteste te faire de la peine, mais regarde les choses en face !

La douleur me déchira la poitrine, ce qui ne lui échappa évidemment pas. Prise de remords, elle s'accroupit devant moi.

-Bella, je ne veux plus que tu aies mal. Tu es ma sœur, et je déteste te voir dans cet état.

-C'était notre clairière, l'interrompis-je. Nous y venions quand il faisait beau. C'est là que nous avons eu notre première vraie conversation sur tout cela. Je n'étais qu'une humaine, et j'étais complètement fascinée par le scintillement de sa peau. Nous étions tellement bien, à ce moment-là !

Les yeux fermés, je revivais ce moment de douceur où il m'avait avoué ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Le bien comme le mal.

-Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier Emeline. Ce que je ressentais pour lui était trop fort.

-Je le sais bien.

Evidemment. C'était au moins la cinquantième fois que nous avions ce genre de conversation. Se relevant, elle me tendit la main.

-Allez, viens, on va chasser. Il ne faudrait pas manger tout le monde, demain !

Demain. Rentrée au lycée de Forks. Heureusement qu'_ils _n'y seraient pas.

La chasse me changea agréablement les idées, la sensation du sang chaud coulant dans ma gorge éclipsant toutes mes autres sensations. Je me laissais aller à chantonner ma berceuse. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, revoir les Cullen m'avait fait du bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici le deuxième chapitre!! **

Chapitre 2 :

La rentrée fut comme toutes les rentrées : les élèves nous fuyaient d'instinct, sachant inconsciemment à quel point nous étions dangereuses. Pour tous, nous étions les sœurs Black (j'avais choisi ce nom en souvenir de mon amitié avec Jacob et sa meute), qui attiraient et repoussaient en même temps. C'est donc à l'écart que nous nous installâmes pour le « déjeuner ».

Je ne remarquai qu'à la sonnerie que j'avais inconsciemment choisi _leur_ table. Je me levai donc précipitamment, et entraînais Emeline hors de la cafétéria, puis nous nous séparâmes pour nous diriger chacune vers nos cours respectifs. J'avais biologie, et dus aller m'installer à la seule paillasse disponible, au fond. A coté de moi, la place vide me répétait _Il est parti, Il est parti, parti, parti, parti…_ Dans une litanie sans fin. Je connaissais le cours par cœur, inutile d'y prêter attention, donc. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'attendis que la fin du cours sonne pour me précipiter dehors, mais je m'arrêtais instantanément. Dehors, _le soleil brillait_.

Veillant à bien rester dans les zones d'ombre, je me mis à la recherche d'Emeline, et la trouvai dans un couloir sombre à souhait.

-Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Autour de nous, les élèves se retournèrent.

-On court, murmurai-je d'une voix inaudible pour les humains.

Nous atteignîmes la voiture en un clin d'œil, et je démarrai sur les chapeaux de roues. Nous arrivâmes bientôt dans ma vieille maison. J'avais racheté la maison de Charlie sous mon nouveau nom, l'histoire de la fille de l'ancien propriétaire revenant 90 ans plus tard avec l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 18 ans aurait fait hausser les sourcils à plus d'un. Et garder le même nom en me faisant passer pour son arrière-petite-fille aurait été trop dangereux, dans le cas où l'une de mes anciennes connaissances aurait la mauvaise idée de rencontrer la « petite-fille d'Isabella Swan »…

Les premières semaines de cours furent monotones, Emeline et moi connaissions par cœur le programme, et obtenions facilement les meilleures notes sans nous donner de peine. Cependant, un jour, en arrivant au lycée, je sentis une odeur vaguement familière, mais je ne me rappelai pas à qui elle appartenait. Toujours est-il que le nouveau venu était un vampire. De cela, j'étais certaine. Légèrement inquiète, je contactai Emeline par le biais de mon pouvoir de télépathe.

-_Emeline, fais attention, il y a un nouveau vampire au lycée._

_-Je sais bien, il est en face de moi !_

_-Ses yeux… ?_

_-Dorés,_ me coupa-t-elle,_ il est végétarien._

_-D'accord,_ marmonnai-je intérieurement, _mais sois prudente quand même, on ne sait jamais. Rendez-vous à la cantine._

Je fermai mon esprit et reprit contact avec la réalité pour me retrouver devant la porte close de ma salle d'anglais. _Oh non,_ gémis-je intérieurement, _je suis encore en retard !_ Je m'empressai alors de frapper et entrai, pour me retrouver face au visage peu amène de mon professeur, qui gronda :

-A votre place, mademoiselle Black.

Je fis un pas en avant, et remarquai alors la raison de sa colère. En face de moi, stupéfait, se tenait Jasper Cullen. Incapable de bouger, je restai plantée en face de lui, en plein milieu de la classe, sous les regards curieux de nos camarades, tandis que nous nous fixions. Ses yeux dorés étaient remplis de doute lorsqu'il lâcha :

-Bella ? C'est bien toi ?

Je fis un pas en arrière. Si Jasper était là, _il _ne devait pas être loin.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien, monsieur, puis-je sortir ?

Effrayé par ma pâleur et mon air hagard, le professeur me donna son accord, mais à peine étais-je sortie que Jasper me rejoignait.

-Bella, ça ne va pas ?

Je m'appuyai contre le mur et repris peu à peu mes esprits sous les vagues de calme qu'il m'envoyait.

-Merci Jasper.

-Comment es-tu devenue… ?

-C'est une longue histoire. Victoria m'a transformée.

Le visage de Jasper se durcit :

-Je le lui avais dit. Il a refusé de m'écouter.

-Par pitié, murmurai-je ne lui dis pas que tu m'as vue !

Il eut l'air surpris :

-Pourquoi ?

-Il ne m'aime plus, tu te rappelles ? C'est pour cela que vous êtes partis, il me semble. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je vous ai suivis.

-Mais… !

-S'il te plaît !

Il baissa légèrement la tête.

-Très bien, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-Merci, chuchotai-je, reconnaissante.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel je m'émerveillai devant l'incapacité du temps à faire changer ces personnes que j'avais connues étant humaine. Quoique… Peut-être y avait-il un soupçon de gravité supplémentaire dans les yeux de Jasper.

-Il finira par le découvrir, tu sais, observa-t-il.

-J'espère que non. Il paraît que vous avez un nouveau membre, ajoutai-je pour changer le sujet

Il me dévisagea un moment, puis lâcha soudainement :

-C'était toi ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-L'autre jour, un vampire, une femelle, s'est fait surprendre par Nathan en train de nous espionner. Mais nous n'avons pas pu l'attraper, elle a compris qu'il était le moins expérimenté d'entre nous, et a filé. Tu es vachement rapide, ajouta-t-il, admiratif

Je baissai la tête.

-J'ai eu une sorte de flash de lumière, et je me suis retrouvée en train de courir, puis je suis arrivée devant chez vous. Je vous ai observés, mais c'est tout. Et je n'ai pas senti Nathan.

-Il a un pouvoir de dissimulation.

-Je l'ai senti quand le vent a tourné.

-Idem pour nous, nous t'avions sentie avant même qu'il n'appelle Edward. Mais ça veut donc dire que tu es toujours imperméable aux effets de nos pouvoirs ?

-En effet, je peux les bloquer et les utiliser à mon avantage.

C'est à cet instant que je sentis l'odeur de Rosalie. Si elle me voyait, elle ne saurait pas tenir sa langue. Jasper l'avait sentie aussi.

-Ne leur dis rien, je t'en supplie !

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Rosalie trouvait Jasper seul dans un couloir, planté devant une porte comme s'il attendait qu'elle sorte de ses gonds.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît!! Sinon, bah... tant pis pour moi!! Laissez-moi des reviews et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 j'espère que ça va vous plaire, merci à tous pour vos reviews ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur!!**

Chapitre 3 :

Cette nuit-là, je décidai d'aller chasser. La crainte de rencontrer Edward me faisait dépenser dix fois plus d'énergie qu'à l'ordinaire, et seule une chasse pourrait me clarifier les idées.

Je m'enfonçais donc dans la forêt en savourant le vent frais sur mon visage. Je flairai assez vite une biche et la tuai le plus rapidement possible, histoire de lui éviter des souffrances inutiles. Après tout, si j'étais un vampire et un prédateur, je n'étais pas un monstre, et la souffrance de mes proies ne m'amusait en aucune façon. Une fois nourrie, je me dirigeai vers _notre_ clairière, et m'allongeai dans l'herbe. Seule, une fois de plus. Je me perdis alors dans la contemplation des étoiles, et entonnai sans m'en rendre compte, ma berceuse.

La pleine Lune ne tarda pas à se lever, et c'est alors que je me rendis compte de l'aura de lumière diffuse que générait ma peau. Etrangement, je ne m'étais jamais, en 100 ans, rendue en forêt par une nuit de pleine lune. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que j'en découvrais les effets. Ma peau ne brillait pas de mille feux, comme au soleil. Non. Le scintillement était plus diffus, plus discret. Emerveillée, je sentis une bouffée d'adrénaline monter en moi. Pour la première fois en 100 ans, je me sentais presque libre, presque heureuse. C'est à ce moment-là que je les vis. Tout autour de moi. Une dizaine de loups-garous m'entouraient. Je jurais intérieurement. Comment avais-je pu me montrer aussi stupide ?

Aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait pas de Jacob ou de Sam avec lequel discuter. Ces loups étaient-ils seulement au courant du Traité qu'avaient signé leurs aïeux ? Si j'en jugeais d'après leur attitude, non. Après tout, j'étais sur mon territoire (ou plutôt celui des Cullen), et eux aussi…

-Y'a-t-il quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais discuter ? Interrogeai-je en tentant d'insuffler un peu d'assurance à ma voix

L'un d'entre eux se contenta de gronder.

-Es-tu l'alpha ?

Il recula de quelques pas. J'en déduisis que non. Mais où était leur chef, alors ? C'est à ce moment-là qu'un autre loup sortit de la forêt. Il était bien plus gros que Sam lorsque je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois. D'un grondement, il fit reculer d'un pas ses congénères, et avança jusqu'à se tenir en face de moi, au milieu du cercle. Ses yeux bruns, brûlants d'intelligence, étaient fixés sur moi. Sa fourrure rousse miroitait sous le clair de lune.

-Jacob ?

Non, c'était impossible ! Jacob devait être mort depuis bien longtemps !

Alors, il se transforma. Son pelage disparut, remplacé par la peau mate dont j'avais le souvenir, ses cheveux noirs avaient repoussé en une longue queue de cheval, et il semblait plus grand que jamais. Devant moi, se tenait mon ami de toujours. Jacob Black.

-Jacob ? Répétai-je à voix basse, soudain intimidée

Quelle serait sa réaction ? Me rejetterait-il ? J'étais un vampire après tout ! L'ennemi juré de sa race ! Mais étonnamment, quand je levai les yeux vers lui, il souriait.

-Bella, tu es vivante !

-Jake ! M'exclamai-je alors en me jetant dans ses bras. Autour de nous, les loups-garous se retransformaient, stupéfaits. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je ne sentais que sa peau douce et brûlante au toucher. Cette chaleur me fit du bien. Je n'avais pas éprouvé de sensation comme celle-là depuis si longtemps !

-Mon odeur ne te gêne pas ? Demandai-je lorsque nous nous séparâmes enfin.

Il fronça le nez.

-Non, c'est assez étrange, d'ailleurs. Je sens ton odeur, mais elle m'est… agréable.

-Moi, la tienne m'est aussi agréable qu'il y a 100 ans.

Il recula d'un pas.

-100 ans mais tu n'as pas changé, dit-il en tournant autour de moi. Tu es toujours aussi belle.

-Et toi, m'étonnais-je, comment es-tu toujours le même ?

A cet instant, un toussotement me fit revenir aux loups qui nous entouraient :

-Jacob, tu pourrais nous dire pourquoi on se retrouve là, à te regarder discuter avec cette buveuse de sang ? Elle est sur notre territoire !

-Faux, corrigeai-je, vous êtes sur celui des Cullen.

-Qui ? Il avait l'air abasourdi.

-Tu ne leur as pas parlé du Traité ? Dis-je en me tournant vers Jake.

-Les Cullen sont partis depuis plus de 100 ans, pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?

-Ils sont revenus, Jake, murmurai-je, ils sont de retour.

Je frissonnai soudain. J'avais oublié, pendant un instant, la proximité entre Edward et moi, le fait que nous pouvions nous rencontrer à tout instant.

-Il n'est pas revenu, hein ? me demanda doucement Jacob en se penchant pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Je secouai la tête. Un grondement sourd naquit dans la gorge de mon ami.

-Dis-donc, je ne t'avais jamais entendu faire ça !

-Après 100 ans de… « Protectorat », ma condition a fini par influencer mes réactions. A commencer par ce genre de chose.

-Nous devrions peut-être expliquer ce qu'il se passe à tes amis. Ils ne comprennent rien.

Je souris au loup le plus proche, qui sembla complètement ébahi. Jacob se redressa et donna des ordres. Un instant plus tard, les loups avaient tous repris forme humaine, et s'asseyaient en cercle autour de nous. Jacob en fit autant.

- Explique-nous toi -même, dit-il. Je te laisse la parole.

Il est certain que si je n'avais pas été un vampire, j'aurais rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Alors, je me posai la question : Par quoi commencer ? Je décidai qu'une petite présentation devrait convenir.

-Bonjour à tous, commençai-je, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella. Je suis vampire depuis une centaine d'années, et j'ai connu Jake lorsque j'avais 18 ans, avant d'être transformée. Je suis revenue ici il y a environ un mois, et quoi que vous en pensiez, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer tous, même si vous devez croire que je suis une folle bien que ça n'ait rien d'étonnant, j'imagine. Etant humaine, tout le monde pensait que j'avais une sorte de folie suicidaire qui me poussait à fréquenter les premiers monstres qui me tombaient sous la main.

Je m'arrêtai un instant, en proie aux souvenirs. Ces mots, c'est Alice qui me les avait dits. Je fermai les yeux un instant, et croisai en les rouvrant les regards curieux d'une dizaine de Quileutes surpris.

-Il faut que je vous prévienne à propos de quelque chose de primordial. Il y a environ 200 ans, le chef d'une famille de vampires a signé un Traité avec le grand-père de Jacob. Ce Traité délimitait un territoire pour les Quileutes, un autre pour les vampires. Si l'un de vous s'aventurait de nouveau sur le territoire des vampires, il pourrait déclencher une guerre. De même, si un vampire mord un humain dans les environs, il brise le Traité, et vous seriez en droit de le traquer. Jacob vous enseignera la frontière. Avec ma présence et surtout le retour des Cullen, vous devez être particulièrement vigilants.

-Mais qui sont ces… Cullen, dont tu parles ?

L'indien était jeune, il n'avait pas plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Il ne pouvait pas connaître les « sang-froid », comme les appelaient les légendes.

-Les Cullen sont la famille qui signa le Traité. Chacun son territoire. Il fallait que vous le sachiez. Ce Traité maintient une entente relative entre nos deux espèces. Cependant, tous les nouveaux venus ne sont pas au courant, et d'autres peuvent avoir de mauvaises intentions, et faire exprès de le briser. Soyez donc prudents.

Je me tournais vers Jacob à ces mots.

-Pourquoi ton odeur ne nous gêne pas ? Tu es une buveuse de sang, pourtant.

Je me tournai vers celui qui venait de parler et tressaillis :

-Embry ?

-Tu connais mon père ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Je l'ai connu, oui. Je pense que c'est à cause de l'amitié entre la meute et moi. Nous nous entendions très bien, lorsque j'étais humaine.

-Pourquoi as-tu été transformée, alors ?

Je gémis intérieurement alors que les souvenirs affluaient et que _son_ visage apparaissait dans mon esprit, ses yeux topaze me regardant avec cette tendresse qui me coupait la respiration. Surpris par mon changement d'attitude, les loups me fixaient, attendant ma réponse.

-J'ai… J'ai connu l'un des membres de la famille Cullen lorsque j'avais 17 ans. Lorsqu'ils sont partis, Victoria m'a transformée. Les Cullen avaient détruit son compagnon.

-Tu étais amoureuse d'un suceur de sang ?

L'air dégoûté du garçon me remplit de douleur. Oui, je l'avais aimé, je l'aimais toujours, et ce serait toujours le cas. Toujours. Mon regard devait trahir ce que j'éprouvais, car Jacob gronda de nouveau, menaçant. Le garçon se replia aussitôt sur lui-même, et rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

Le vent tourna alors, m'apportant une odeur terriblement familière. Je tournai sur moi-même et tendis le cou pour tenter d'identifier la provenance de l'odeur, et m'immobilisai. A côté de moi, Jacob avait fait de même. Nous nous regardâmes.

-Ils sont là, murmurai-je. Ils doivent chasser. Allez-vous-en.

Jacob se transforma, aussitôt imité par ses compagnons. Je posai ma main sur la joue du grand loup alpha.

-A bientôt, murmurai-je.

Je les regardai alors s'enfoncer dans les bois avec un poignant sentiment de regret. J'étais à nouveau seule. Ce fut cet instant de distraction qui me perdit. Car à peine avaient-ils disparu que 8 vampires assoiffés entraient dans la clairière et se figèrent en me voyant, ma peau miroitant sous la Lune. Je me retournai en sentant une présence derrière moi, et faillis m'enfuir en courant lorsque je les vis, tous, derrière moi. M'observant.


	4. Chapter 4

**La suite!!**

Chapitre 4 :

Je connaissais 7 d'entre eux, mais la huitième m'était inconnue. Ses cheveux blond cendrés étaient retenus en queue de cheval, ses yeux d'un noir d'encre me fixaient avec méfiance, et tout ce que je peux dire de plus, c'est qu'elle était très belle. Je sus aussitôt qu'elle s'entendait à merveille avec Rosalie.

-Bella ?

Je me tournai vers Alice. Elle semblait déchirée entre la joie et la tristesse. Puis, soudain, elle se jeta dans mes bras.

-Bella ! Tu es vivante ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! C'est merveilleux ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Je la serrai dans mes bras tandis qu'elle sanglotait sèchement.

-Chut, Alice, c'est bien moi. Calme-toi.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jasper qui me fit un clin d'œil et pris sa femme dans ses bras.

-Je suis contente de te revoir, Alice, répondis-je. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

Je reportai alors mon attention sur les 6 autres.

-Bella, dit Carlisle d'une voix mesurée, je suis heureux de te revoir. Permets-moi de te présenter Nathan et Eleanor.

Nathan m'observait d'un air surpris tandis qu'Eleanor me saluait d'un bref signe de tête que je ne pris même pas la peine de lui retourner. Le ton de Carlisle m'avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. La vérité m'effleura. Je n'étais plus la bienvenue chez les Cullen. Sans doute parce que… Eleanor était à présent _sa_ petite amie. Cette hypothèse me percuta comme une avalanche, et je dus faire un effort pour ne pas crier de douleur. Mon visage se tordit cependant, ce que les Cullen ne manquèrent pas de remarquer.

C'est alors qu'_il_ sortit du couvert des arbres. Toujours aussi beau. Je sentis confusément la famille Cullen se raidir, tandis que le regard de Nathan passait d'Edward à moi et inversement. Je choisis alors d'ignorer Edward et pris le parti de m'adresser à Nathan.

_Désolée pour l'autre jour, je ne voulais pas être reconnue._

Il me regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

_Comment fais-tu ça ?_

_Mon pouvoir_, lui souris-je

_Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je crois avoir compris pourquoi tu ne désirais pas être prise. Cependant, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de tenir mes pensées suffisamment longtemps._

Je hochai la tête.

_Je comprends, ce n'est pas grave._

Je sortis de ma transe, et me retrouvai de nouveau au centre de l'attention. Edward se tenait en face de moi, ses cheveux cuivrés brillant sous la lumière ténue. Je le fixai un instant, m'accordant un moment de fascination qui serait sans doute le dernier. Puis je me forçai à reprendre mes esprits et dis sèchement :

-Edward.

Il sembla surpris, et un million de choses passèrent dans ses yeux d'or, mais je refusais de me laisser subjuguer. C'étaient ces sentiments qui nous avaient menés là où nous étions à présent, cent ans plus tard et de complets étrangers l'un à l'autre.

-Bella, rétorqua-t-il cependant, mais d'une voix douce qui me fit frémir intérieurement malgré moi.

Je me détournai de lui et fis un pas vers les autres.

-Je tenais à vous prévenir que j'ai rencontré des loups-garous. Je leur ai parlé du Traité. Ils sont au courant de votre retour et des limites à respecter. Tâchez de faire pareil. Si l'un de vous ou l'un des leurs est tué ou même blessé… Le responsable entendra parler de moi.

Ils parurent surpris de la menace. D'ordinaire, c'était plutôt aux qui étaient en position de menacer. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Eleanor intervint.

-Tu parles à ce genre d'animaux ? Cela ne m'étonne plus ! Rien qu'en te voyant…

Je me tournai vers elle et grondai. Un grondement ténu d'abord, puis de plus en plus menaçant à mesure que ma rage augmentait. De quel droit cette blondasse me parlait-elle de cette façon ? C'est à ce moment-là qu'un cri retentit.

-Bella !

Je me relevai aussitôt. Sans m'en apercevoir, je m'étais accroupie, en position d'attaque. Mais Emeline m'avait vue.

-Tu n'allais quand même pas te battre contre eux 9 ?

Je détendis mes épaules.

-Bien sûr que non. Il n'y en a qu'une que je voulais réduire en pièces !

Elle dirigea son regard sur les Cullen, et les détailla. Lorsque ses yeux arrivèrent sur Edward, son visage se ferma et ses prunelles virèrent au noir encre. Sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur lui et le mordit violemment à la gorge. Un instant plus tard, elle était de nouveau à mes cotés. Edward se redressa, stupéfait, du sang coulant de la blessure. Eleanor rugit et se jeta sur moi. Elle n'atteignit que le vide. Je m'étais déplacée sur le coté trop vite pour elle. Elle trébucha par contre sur mon pied et mordit la poussière sous mon œil passablement satisfait. Je laissai échapper un petit rire et constatai avec plaisir que Jasper et Alice semblaient à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

-Viens Emeline, dis-je alors, laissons madame Edward Cullen s'occuper de son cher et tendre.

Nous courûmes alors dans la forêt, le plus vite que nous le pouvions. Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes, Jasper et Alice se tenaient à nos cotés.

-Nous allons partir, annonçai-je sans ménagements, je crains de ne pas pouvoir retenir Emeline si elle tombe de nouveau sur Edward.

Jasper hocha la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Demandai-je alors à l'intéressée

-Tu me le demandes ? Répondit-elle d'un ton hargneux, Ce n'est pas compliqué, pourtant ! Je hais ce type pour ce qu'il t'a fait, pour les nuits que tu passes encore à sangloter, pour tes jours d'abattement, pour tes tentatives de suicide, pour toutes ces bêtises que tu as faites depuis qu'il est parti.

Alice et Jasper me fixaient à présent avec tristesse.

-Je suis désolée, Bella, murmura finalement Alice. Nous pardonneras-tu un jour ?

-Pourquoi vous pardonnerais-je ? Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, tous les deux ! Les autres non plus ! Edward a choisi de me quitter et de continuer sa vie avec Eleanor. C'est son choix, et je ne pourrai pas le changer.

-Bella, Edward ne sort pas avec El.

Je tressaillis en entendant le diminutif, preuve que cette horrible fille appartenait bien à la famille Cullen, cette famille à laquelle j'avais rêvé d'appartenir.

-Pourquoi s'est-elle jetée sur moi, dans ce cas ?

Alice eut un petit rire amer.

-Elle est persuadée qu'Edward et elle sont faits pour être ensemble. Elle lui colle au train toute la journée, et ne lui laisse aucun instant de répit ! C'est insupportable ! Aucun d'entre nous ne l'apprécie, et encore moins Edward !

-Alors pourquoi Carlisle m'a-t-il parlé de cette façon ? On aurait dit qu'il n'était pas enchanté de me voir…

-Je pense… Qu'il craignait de te faire du mal…

-Comment ça ?

Là, j'étais perdue. En quoi un aimable « bonjour » aurait-il pu me blesser ?

-Eh bien… Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'avoir été heureux sans toi, enfin je veux dire qu'il ne voulait pas te donner l'impression de n'avoir manqué à personne…

-Oh !

C'est tout ce que je pus dire. L'aurore se levait.

-Nous allons y aller.

-Quoi, tu pars quand même ?

-Oui, je pense que ça vaut mieux pour nous tous.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Je viens de te dire que… !

-Oui, mais cela ne changera rien ! Il ne m'aime pas, il ne m'aimera jamais plus, et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester. Au pire ça le fera culpabiliser, et c'est ce que je veux à tout prix éviter. Dans tous les cas, je ne suis pas sûre de supporter de le voir comme un… étranger.

-Restons, Bella.

Je me tournai vers Emeline, stupéfaite.

-C'est toi qui me demande de rester ? Toi qui voulais partir ?

-Je sais bien, mais il n'empêche. Ses émotions en te revoyant... Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'après, mais je pense que tu devrais rester.

-Tu crois qu'il m'aime encore ? Je secouai la tête. Tu délires !

Je me tus un instant.

-Tu veux vraiment rester ?

Elle hocha la tête avec vigueur.

-Très bien, soupirai-je. Mais je n'irai pas en cours demain.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je chassais quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je n'ai rien bu depuis trois semaines. J'y retournerai demain, histoire d'éviter les gros titres : « Une adolescente vide ses camarades de classe de tout leur sang ». Mmmm… Magnifique.

Ils me sourirent.

-Dans ce cas… A après-demain !

Ils s'en furent en courant, tandis que nous rentrions dans la maison. Le reste de la nuit se passa calmement, jusqu'au départ d'Emeline pour le lycée. Elle qui n'était pas enchantée à l'idée d'y aller débordait d'enthousiasme, aujourd'hui. Je me souvins alors de Nathan et me demandai si le vampire brun ne serait pas à l'origine de cette verve. Emeline aurait-elle enfin trouvé son compagnon ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous!! Et voilà le cinquième chapitre, que j'ai rajouté hier soir!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres!! Bisoux à tous et toutes!!**

Chapitre 5:

La chasse fut pour moi l'occasion de gagner un nouvel optimisme. J'étais revenue à Forks, j'avais vu Edward, j'avais vaincu mes réticences. Veni Vidi Vici, aurait dit César. Je fis les yeux doux à la réceptionniste en lui expliquant que j'étais malade la veille et obtins un mot d'excuse sans trop de problèmes pour le lycée, et rejoignis ainsi mes cours sans autre difficulté. Être vampire avait du bon.

Je m'efforçai de ne pas penser à la confrontation inévitable que serait l'heure du déjeuner, mais ne pus empêcher la boule d'angoisse de croître dans ma gorge au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. En fin de compte, la dernière heure prit fin, et je pris la direction de la cafétéria avec lenteur, espérant pour le coup que les Cullen auraient décidé de sécher pour quelque raison que ce soit. Mais lorsque finalement j'ouvris la porte de la cantine, je rencontrais instantanément huit regards dorés, dont l'un s'assombrit aussitôt, tandis qu'un léger sifflement haineux accueillait mon entrée., tout de suite contré par un grondement menaçant de la part d'Edward et Emmet. Je remarquai qu'Emeline et Nathan s'étaient isolés à une table dans le coin opposé à celle des Cullen, et je retins un soupir en voyant qu'il n'y avait de place nulle part. Je me résolus donc à m'asseoir à une table le plus loin possible des uns comme des autres, et m'employai à chercher toutes les lézardes et les taches du mur, jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement me fasse revenir sur terre.

Edward se tenait en face de moi, debout derrière la chaise, ses yeux d'une couleur incendiaire étincelants. Je détournai le regard pour ne pas ma perdre dans leur profondeur et retournai à ma tâche. Malheureusement pour moi, il en fallait plus pour le décourager. Il s'assit sans bruit en face de moi et me fixa sans rien dire, attendant simplement que je lui accorde mon attention. Aurais-je été humaine, j'aurais sans doute rougi comme une pivoine. Je l'ignorai le plus longtemps possible, mais le poids de son regard sur moi était tel, comment pouvais-je résister plus longtemps à la tentation de parler avec l'homme que j'aimais ? Je tournai donc la tête vers lui et grondai sèchement :

-Quoi ?

Il eut un léger sourire et se pencha vers moi.

-Bella… Je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment…

-Quoi, navré ? ça ne m'intéresse pas. Tu as suivi tes sentiments c'est ce qui compte, et ce n'est pas mon problème. De toute façon, il n'y a plus rien à faire pour changer le passé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais rejoindre tes frères et sœurs. Eleanor est morte de jalousie.

Je sentais presque la haine émaner d'elle. Si elle continuait comme ça, nul doute que j'allais finir par mourir subitement. Il jeta un regard bref par-dessus mon épaule puis reposa son regard sur moi.

-Ecoute, je t'ai menti. (Je le dévisageai sans comprendre) La nuit de mon départ, je t'ai menti.

-A quel sujet ?

Il fronça les sourcils et eut un soupir agacé tandis que ses yeux s'assombrissaient légèrement du fait de sa contrariété.

-Lorsque j'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas, bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu me croire après le nombre de fois où je t'avais juré que je t'aimais. Je suis parti parce que je voulais que tu aies une vie normale, que tu te marrie, que tu aies des enfants, la vie que tout humain mérite et surtout toi. Une vie heureuse.

-La vie sans toi ne m'intéressait pas, répondis-je d'une voix morne tout en fixant mes ongles.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point j'ai regretté mon choix, j'étais persuadé que tu allais passer à autre chose et même si c'était ce que j'avais voulu, pas une minute ne passait sans que je me demande ce que tu faisais, si tu m'avais oublié, si tu sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre…

-Tu es un très bon comédien, l'interrompis-je sans bouger. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de te torturer, tu sais. Je ne vois aucun problème à ce que tu sois en accord avec toi-même.

Il se figea aussitôt.

-Comment ça, « en accord avec moi-même » ?

Je levai les yeux et plongeai mon regard dans le sien en retenant ma respiration pour m'empêcher de me noyer dedans.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, et encore moins d'inventer une histoire pareille pour te justifier. Tu ne m'aimes pas et je le comprends très bien, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre, ce n'est pas grave.

Il en resta pantois. Immobile, il me fixa et je détournai le regard en espérant qu'il s'en irait bientôt, histoire que je puisse relâcher la tension que j'imposais à mon propre corps pour m'empêcher de craquer devant lui. J'aurais aimé, oh, comme j'aurais voulu croire ses mots ! Mais je savais à quel point il pouvait être généreux, et il n'était pas question qu'il se force à être avec moi uniquement par altruisme, pour réparer les dégâts. Je n'avais pas l'intention de redevenir le boulet qui le clouerait au sol comme par le passé, le poids qui empêcherait cet ange de prendre son envol. Pas question.

-Adieu Edward.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la sonnerie retentit. Je relâchai la respiration que j'avais retenue et attrapai mon sac avant de sortir de la cafétéria le plus calmement possible pour, une fois hors de vue, courir jusqu'à ma voiture. Une fois dans l'habitacle, je me laissai aller, le front sur le volant, aux sanglots que je retenais depuis tout à l'heure. En proie à un chagrin aussi immense que cent ans auparavant, je tremblai durant un long moment, seule dans le parking du lycée. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, je sentis mes pleurs se calmer un peu et pris de profondes inspirations pour m'apaiser avant d'allumer la radio. Coïncidence, ils passaient « Goodbye My Lover » de James Blunt. Comme c'était approprié. Je fermai les yeux et écoutai la musique, revoyant les moments que nous avions passés ensemble. Autrefois. Si longtemps auparavant que ça semblait être une autre vie. Une autre personne. Pourtant c'était bien à moi qu'il avait adressé ce regard plein de ferveur. A moi qu'il avait avoué avoir menti. A moi… _Arrête. Ça ne sert à rien. Il a menti une fois de plus, c'est tout._ Il avait menti. Oui, c'était normal. Lui était le symbole même de la perfection, magnifique et bon. Je n'étais qu'une femme parmi tant d'autres, et il n'y avait strictement aucune raison pour qu'il me choisisse alors qu'il restait des millions de filles plus belles que moi. Comme Tanya, par exemple. Je savais qu'elle avait un faible pour Edward depuis des années.

Je poussai un soupir. Le cours de biologie avait été le classique test sanguin, un bon prétexte pour expliquer mon absence, mais il allait falloir que je me surveille. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à disparaître de cette façon, ou le lycée voudraient avertir des parents non existants et Emeline et moi aurions des problèmes. Dans un mouvement plein de lassitude, j'ouvris la portière et fermai ma voiture avant de me retourner et de me retrouver… face à Jasper. Il m'étudia attentivement, et je sus qu'il pouvait ressentir tout mon désespoir à cet instant, car ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

-Oh Bella ! Gémit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me blottis contre lui tandis qu'il me serrait fort contre lui en chuchotant des mots d'apaisement à mon oreille.

-Comment peux-tu supporter ça ?

Je me dégageai doucement de son étreinte et murmurai :

-Ce ne serait pas honnête de ma part, Jazz. Je ne veux pas profiter de ses remords. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit avec moi par pitié ou par remords. Je comprends qu'il ne m'aime pas, et je ne veux pas être le poids mort qui le gênera pour l'éternité.

-Mais tu l'aimes… Dis-le-lui, il n'attend que ça.

-Je l'aime. Et c'est justement pourquoi je ne veux pas le lui dire. Je ne lui apporte rien de bon. Je suis un aimant à dangers et ça ne fait que risquer la vie de ceux que j'aime. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il vous arrivait quelque chose par ma faute.

De nouveau il m'enveloppa dans une étreinte fraternelle qui me réconforta plus que tout.

-Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si je m'étais maîtrisé le jour de ton anniversaire, marmonna-t-il.

Choquée, je m'écartai de lui et le dévisageai avec attention.

-Ne répète plus jamais ça, Jasper Hale. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon. Et puis tu sais bien que j'étais un cas désespéré en matière de sécurité. Si ça n'avait pas été ce jour-là, je me serais fait écraser ou je serais tombée dans les escaliers… Alors ne te torture pas pour ça. Je te l'interdis.

Il eut un faible sourire.

-Il n'empêche. Tu te sens prête à affronter le reste de la journée ?

J'inclinai la tête.

-Oui, je pense.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à ma salle de cours, nous attirant de nombreux regards curieux et jaloux de la part des garçons, meurtriers de la part des filles. Une fois arrivée à la porte de la salle, je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant et m'apprêtai à partir lorsqu'il me retint et se pencha vers moi, ses yeux dorés me scrutant avec inquiétude.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

Je hochai la tête de l'air le plus convaincant possible et lui lançai un sourire.

-Merci. Heureusement que tu es là.

Il eut un sourire à son tour et avoua :

-C'est Alice qui m'a dit où tu étais. Elle s'est dit que tu aurais besoin de soutien émotionnel.

Je souris plus largement, cette fois.

-Que ferait-on sans Alice ?

-Rien pour ma part,rétorqua-t-il avec humour. (Redevenant sérieux, il ajouta) Et c'est pourquoi je pense que tu devrais écouter Edward.

Je dus trahir mes émotions malgré moi car il continua :

-Je sais ce que c'est qu'être seul pendant un siècle. J'ai vécu plus d'un siècle dans le Sud à me nourrir d'humains et à faire la guerre à d'autres vampires pour la domination des zones les plus peuplées après ma transformation. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Alice, ç'a été comme si j'étais soudain entier, j'avais quelqu'un pour qui vivre, pour qui être. Alice est la raison principale pour laquelle je me bats contre le pouvoir qu'a le sang humain sur moi. Je ne veux pas la décevoir, je veux être digne d'elle.

-C'est différent. Alice ne t'as jamais quitté. Et elle t'aime. Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Edward.

-C'est à moi que tu le dis ? C'est moi l'empathe, je te rappelle. Et je peux te garantir que ce que j'ai senti chez Edward était loin d'être de l'indifférence.

-De la haine ? Insinuai-je en lui faisant de grands yeux innocents.

Il eut un soupir exaspéré, m'attrapa par les épaules et me secoua légèrement avant de me plaquer contre le mur.

-Ce que tu peux être bornée, Bella ! Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. (Il me lâcha et recula de quelques pas lorsque les élèves autour de nous commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux.) Réfléchis-y Bella. Tu n'étais pas là pendant tout ce temps. Tu n'as pas vu son état. Tu n'as pas vu la loque qu'il est devenu depuis cette nuit. Laisse-lui au moins une chance.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna.


	6. Chapter 6

**Et le chapitre 6!! **

Chapitre 6 :

C'est sens dessus dessous que je rentrai en cours. Comme dans un brouillard, j'allais m'asseoir au fond de la salle sans tenir compte des regards insistants de mes camardes, et jouai avec mon stylo en attendant la fin de l'heure. Edward aurait dit la vérité ? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi n'être pas venu me chercher plus tôt ? _Imbécile ! Il te croyait morte ! Et ça n'aurait eu aucun sens de partir pour te protéger et revenir ensuite !_ D'accord. A partir de là, plus rien ne s'opposait à ce que lui pardonne. _Un peu facile quand même, non ? Il te quitte sans explications, te laisse pour morte et tu te jetterais dans ses bras dès qu'il se montre ? Ressaisis-toi !_

Jasper avait été convaincant. Après tout, il avait raison, c'était lui l'empathe, pas moi. Mais s'il avait menti pour aider son frère ? Ce serait logique. Les Cullen étaient très solidaires. Je secouai la tête. Non. Il avait été sincère, ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Alors Edward l'était aussi. Et je l'avais juste repoussé. Je fermai fort les paupières et me pinçai l'arrête du nez.

-Ça ne va pas Miss Swan ? La voix de Mr Miller me fit revenir sur terre

Je lui décochai un sourire éblouissant.

-Une petite migraine monsieur. Rien de plus.

-Vous voulez aller à l'infirmerie ?

Je considérai les options. Soit j'allais à l'infirmerie et je me débrouillais pour rentrer chez moi et avoir la paix, soit je restais et courais le risque de rencontrer les Cullen et encore pire Eleanor. Je n'hésitai pas et quittai la salle d'un pas tranquille. J'obtins le troisième mot en deux jours sans aucun problème et me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Je laissai un mot sur le siège du conducteur pour Emeline, sachant que Nathan ne ferait sans doute aucune difficulté pour la raccompagner. Puis, sans un bruit, je m'enfonçai dans la forêt. Une fois sous le couvert des arbres, je me mis à courir, le vent faisant voler mes cheveux derrière moi, gonflant mes vêtements et me donnant le sentiment d'être étonnamment vivante. Je courus longtemps, parcourant la forêt en tous sens, silencieuse comme une ombre, Enfin, je m'arrêtai. Sans même m'en apercevoir, j'étais revenue à la clairière. Le soleil ne brillait pas et elle semblait moins radieuse, tout d'un coup. Il y manquait soudain quelque chose. Quelque chose de parfait et d'indispensable. Une personne. Edward. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai tomber dans l'herbe. Les yeux fermés, immobile, je m'appliquai à respirer en harmonie avec la nature, tandis que les événements de la journée se déroulaient de nouveau dans ma tête. Je demeurai ainsi, immobile pendant un temps incalculable, savourant la caresse de l'air sur ma peau, écoutant les bruits de la forêt, le chant des oiseaux, le frémissement des feuilles sous la brise. Puis quelque chose changea, et tout devint plus lumineux derrière mes paupières closes. Le soleil se montrait enfin.

C'est alors que je les entendis. Des pas légers, suivis par d'autres pressés, et une voix qui ne cessait de glousser. La voix d'Eleanor.

-Allons, Edward chéri, où m'emmènes-tu ? Parle, voyons !

Je ne bougeai pas, mais ouvrit les yeux, histoire de ne pas être prise par surprise si j'étais découverte. Je tournai la tête et les vis tous deux émerger des arbres. Lui toujours aussi radieux, elle toujours aussi agaçante.

-C'est génial ! Tu as trouvé l'endroit rêvé pour notre tête à tête !

Je fermai les yeux une seconde pour éviter de bondir en hurlant comme une démente, puis les rouvris. Je le regrettai aussitôt. Edward et Eleanor semblaient collés l'un à l'autre par la bouche. Elle avait noué ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassait avec une passion et une liberté que je n'aurais jamais osé rêver. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je compris que mes discussions avec Jasper et Edward avaient en fait eu de l'effet sur ma façon de penser. Inconsciemment, je m'étais remise à espérer, à croire qu'il pouvait encore m'aimer. Folle que j'étais. Tout n'était que fumée et j'avais eu la bêtise de me laisser avoir! Pourtant ma colère envers moi-même ne suffisait pas à étouffer la douleur qui semblait vouloir me noyer dans une vague immense contre laquelle je serais impuissante. Je ne pus retenir un sanglot. Aussitôt, ils se séparèrent et se tournèrent brusquement vers moi, le choc clairement inscrit sur leurs visages. Mais je ne leur laissai pas l'occasion de parler. Sans un mot, je sautai sur mes pieds et courus à perdre haleine, le plus loin, le plus vite possible. Loin de mon amour perdu, de mes espoirs renaissants. Loin de cet endroit merveilleux, théâtre des meilleurs comme des pires moments de ma vie. Loin de la trahison.

Arrivée chez moi, je m'écroulai sur mon lit et laissai libre cours à mes sanglots. J'avais été idiote de croire aux beaux discours des Cullen. J'avais failli tomber dans le panneau, redevenir l'animal domestique, la distraction dont la destruction sentimentale serait l'ordre du jour. Je n'entendis même pas les pas légers d'Emeline et sursautai lorsqu'elle effleura doucement mes cheveux.

-Bella, murmura-t-elle avec douceur. Regarde-moi.

Je roulai sur le dos et fis un effort pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lumineux, ses yeux pleins encore du bonheur que lui procurait Nathan, sa bouche gardait la trace du sourire que je lui avais volé lorsqu'elle m'avait vue. Honteuse, je détournai le regard et vis que Nathan se tenait sur le seuil, l'air intrigué.

-Désolée. Ne perds pas ton temps à cause de moi, marmonnai-je

-Je ne pense pas qu'être avec toi soit une perte de temps, gronda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Jasper n'avait pas l'air pessimiste, après votre rencontre.

Allons bon, il avait raconté notre discussion à tout le monde ? Je m'assis sur mon lit et entrepris de me lever lorsqu'elle me repoussa brusquement, me faisant retomber sur le matelas.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas t'en tirer à si bon compte ?

Je haussai les épaules et lâchai un soupir.

-Allez, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, insista-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi, par terre.

Je n'avais aucune chance et j'en étais consciente. Elle m'empêcherait de faire quoi que ce soit tant que je n'aurais pas craché le morceau. J'entrepris alors de lui raconter ma désillusion d'une voix morne, sous le regard attentif de Nathan. Lorsque je me tus, ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre, et elle tremblait presque de fureur. Lentement, elle se tourna vers Nathan et annonça :

-Je crois qu'il va falloir changer nos plans, Nate. Parce que sinon, ta famille aura deux décès à déplorer.

Il hocha la tête, puis s'avança légèrement dans la pièce.

-Si je puis émettre une supposition… Je sais que tu vas penser que je dis ça parce que je vis avec Edward, mais peut-être est-ce Eleanor qui l'embrassait. Peut-être n'y est-il pour rien.

-Il n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça trop désagréable, objectai-je.

Il baissa la tête.

-Sois sûre qu'il entendra parler de ça.

-Non ! Surtout pas ! Il sait qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la clairière, j'espère juste qu'il n'aura pas vu que c'était moi. Et qu'il me laissera tranquille. C'est tout ce que je veux. Qu'il me laisse en paix.

-Est-ce… commença Emeline avec hésitation, est-ce que ça va aller si je te laisse toute seule ?

Je réussis à sourire.

-Oui, je suis une grande fille, je peux m'occuper de moi. Amusez-vous bien.

Avec un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, elle sortit avec Nathan. Je remarquai que leurs doigts étaient entrelacés avant que la porte ne se referme. Je restai un moment immobile, écoutant le bruit de la voiture qui s'éloignait, puis ouvrit mon armoire et en sortit de nouveaux vêtements. Noirs. Je les enfilai puis sortis mon portable et composai un numéro.

-Allo ?

Sa voix était toujours aussi chaude.

-Salut, c'est Bella. Tu as un moment ?

-Euh… Ma femme a besoin de mon aide. Elle a accouché il y a peu de temps et elle est encore faible. Elle doit se reposer tu comprends…

J'en restai bouche bée. Jake était _marié ?_

-Tu t'es imprégné d'elle ? Il y a combien de temps ? Je veux tout savoir ! M'exclamai-je en feignant la majeure partie de mon enthousiasme. Au moins y en avait-il qui avaient trouvé le bonheur.

Il rit.

-C'était il y a cinquante ans, c'est une louve comme moi. Nous avons deux enfants, l'un de trois ans et l'autre de deux semaines. Alors Kayla est encore fatiguée. Tu devrais la rencontrer, un de ces jours. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez très bien. Vous avez le même caractère.

Je ris sèchement. Je doutais sérieusement que la femme de Jake veuille me voir. J'étais censée être une ennemie héréditaire, après tout.

-Transmets-lui mon bonjour et mes félicitations pour votre bébé. Je te laisse. Ça m'a fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix. A plus Jake.

-A plus Bella.

Et je me retrouvai seule à écouter la tonalité du téléphone. Même Jacob n'avait plus de temps pour moi. Mais je me surpris à être contente de son bonheur. Il méritait de trouver quelqu'un de bien pour être à ses cotés. Quelqu'un de meilleur que moi. Ce qui, entre parenthèses, ne devait pas être difficile à trouver.

Les jours suivants, au lycée, je fis mon possible pour éviter Edward et sa famille. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir le don de dissimulation de Nathan, mais réussis à m'en tirer de façon satisfaisante. Au déjeuner, je m'asseyais avec les humains, afin de décourager les Cullen de venir me parler et fixais le mur sans écouter les bavardages de mes camarades. La taille maximale des tables était de six. Or la place qui me serait revenue si Edward ne m'avait pas quittée était à présent occupée par Eleanor. Emeline et Nathan s'étaient isolés comme à leur habitude, et je n'avais pas l'intention d'être la cinquième roue du carosse. D'où ma nouvelle situation. Il était hors de question de risquer d'avoir une question aussi intime que la dernière fois que je m'étais assise seule. Je me débrouillais donc pour être en permanence accompagnée par quelqu'un, et pour ne jamais être seule quelque part. De cette façon, je réussis à éviter tout le monde y compris Emeline pendant deux bonnes semaines. Je voyais clairement qu'Alice et Emmet étaient peinés par mon comportement, tout comme Jasper d'ailleurs. Edward et Rosalie étaient impénétrables, et Eleanor ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher sa jubilation. Quant à ma petite sœur… Ma petite sœur, notai-je avec tristesse, n'était plus petite dorénavant. Je commençai à me demander si elle n'avait pas oublié jusqu'à mon existence, perdue qu'elle était dans les étreintes et les yeux dorés de son partenaire. En bref, tout avait dérapé. J'étais à présent inutile à tous. Peut-être le temps était-il venu pour moi de partir m'installer ailleurs.

Ce soir-là, je rentrai seule. Emeline et Nathan avaient décidé de sortir à Seattle pour passer la soirée ensemble, et c'était peut-être l'occasion pour partir sans faire d'esclandre. Je montai les escaliers sans même allumer la lumière et préparai ma valise en cinq minutes. Je jetai un dernier regard alentour sur ce qui aurait été ma chambre pendant à peine deux mois de tranquillité, puis fermai la porte et descendis les escaliers. Eu moment où j'arrivais à mi-chemin de la porte d'entrée, la lumière s'alluma et je me retrouvai face à face avec Alice. Qui avait l'air très mécontente. Les poings sur les hanches, elle me dévisagea, puis désigna ma valise.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu pars ?

-C'est une valise, et oui, je pars.

-Pourquoi ?

-Personne n'a plus besoin de moi ici. Il est temps que je vous laisse tous vivre.

Elle se raidit.

-Que tu nous laisse vivre ? Répéta-t-elle avec un reniflement.

Elle me fixa un moment, et je vis ses yeux s'éclaircir jusqu'à une étrange teinte or mêlé de noir.

-Tu n'as pas compris, Bella. C'est sans toi, que nous ne vivons pas. Notre famille a énormément souffert de la décision d'Edward. Jasper ne pouvait plus nous supporter, surtout Edward. Nos émotions étaient tellement… tellement déprimantes qu'il a dû s'éloigner pendant une bonne cinquantaine d'années pour éviter de se détruire. Edward était enfermé dans sa chambre, il ne parlait à personne, il se contentait de fixer le plafond. Nous étions obligés de le forcer à aller chasser. Il a même essayé de se suicider, mais nous avons pu le stopper à temps, heureusement. Même Rosalie a été affectée. Carlisle et Esmé étaient horrifiés par le déchirement de notre famille.

-En quoi mon départ changerait-il quoi que ce soit à la situation ? L'interrogeai-je

-Depuis qu'Edward t'as revue, l'atmosphère s'est considérablement allégée à la maison. Je le vois dans les yeux de Jazz. Il est plus gai, plus léger. Il plaisante. Il joue avec Emmett. Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis des _lustres_, Bella. Tu ne peux pas ignorer ça.

-Tu dis ça, mais Jasper m'as aussi assuré qu'Edward m'aimait. Or ça n'est pas le cas, j'en ai eu la preuve.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Nathan a été discret, marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Je lui racontai ce qui s'était passé dans la clairière et vis ses yeux devenir noirs de colère.

-Je vais la massacrer, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Puis elle se tourna vers moi. Je t'en supplie Bella, reste. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas si je te perdais une deuxième fois. Reste. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant toutes ces années !

Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains et hésitai. Mais ses yeux étaient si implorants que, tout en sachant qu'elle avait utilisé sa tête de chien battu pour me persuader, je cédai.

-D'accord. Mais je ne le fais pas pour _lui_, Alice. Je le fais pour toi.

Elle m'étreignit chaleureusement, puis me scruta attentivement.

-Tu as besoin de chasser.

J'opinai.

-Je ne viendrais pas demain.

Elle acquiesça et partit après m'avoir embrassée sur la joue. Comme une sœur.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à toutes!! Alors j'ai eu pas mal de critiques sur les deux derniers chapitres, notamment des questions sur les larmes de Jasper, les pouvoirs de Bella et les réactions des Cullen lorsqu'ils la voient... Je réponds donc ici...**

**Sarah: Bella ne se sert pas des pouvoirs de Jasper pour vérifier parce qu'elle a peur de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver. Je pense que je vais le glisser dans un chapitre, mais je ne sais pas quand. En tous cas tu le sais. En plus elle n'aime pas trop abuser de ce genre de chose, Jasper dit dans les livres (enfin je crois) que c'est assez perturbant. Elle ne l'utilise que quand c'est nécessaire. Concernant les réactions des Cullen, eh bien ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps de parler, dans la clairière, avec Eleanor etc. Lis ce chapitre, héhé... T'inquiètes pas, c'est une fic ExB, donc on connaît déjà la fin, mais si je les remet tout de suite ensemble, où est le plaisir? Pour être franche, je déteste les fic où ils se remette ensemble immédiatement, certains auteurs font ça, en anglais, et c'est très décevant, on se demande pourquoi il y a 13 chapitres alors que 3 suffisent... Bon, c'est mon avis perso, aussi... Et Edward craint que Bella ne l'aime plus, et il a peur de la braquer en même temps s'il insiste trop... Donc il est un peu perdu...**

**Kyoko47,Tyana-chan, mimi, Petite Lou, cinderella191, nanou, loli1803: Merci pour vos reviews vous ne savez pas à quel point elles me font plaisir!!**

**b****reaking-dawn-fic: Une réponse spéciale pour toi qui écris des romans en reviews!! Merci pour ton soutien, tes reviews sont un vrai plaisir à lire, je les attends avec impatience le soir, mdr!! (Non que ce soit du favoritisme!!) Je n'ai rien contre les romans, au contraire!! Lâche-toi, ça me fait plaisir et ça me fait ma lecture de ma journée!!**

**MalfoyHerm: Fan du couple Malefoy/Hermione?? En ce qui concerne les larmes de Jasper (et je sais que je t'ai répondu, mais au cas où d'autres se poseraient la question), j'en ai marre des vampires inexpressifs. J'ai donc décidé, et je ne sais absolument pas si Stephenie Meyer avait mis un truc dans ce genre dans ses livres ou pas, que les vampires avaient des sortes de larmes qui ne peuvent pas couler. Pour expliquer, je dirais que c'est une sorte de fluide qui fait briller leurs yeux comme s'ils avaient des larmes, sans que ça coule jamais. Et comme, n'oublions pas, l'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Bella, elle utilise l'expression "les larmes aux yeux" pour qualifier ce phénomène... Voilà, j'espère que ça vous convient comme explication...**

**Eh oui, ça y est, vous pouvez vous détendre et vous affaler dans votre siège en soupirant de bonheur et de soulagement, j'ai enfin fini de blablater!! Après toutes ces réponses, let's go!!**

Chapitre 7 :

Je passais la journée du lendemain à chasser et ne rentrai que tard le soir, mangeant plus que nécessaire afin d'éviter d'avoir à y retourner avant longtemps. Je déverrouillai la porte avec surprise : Emeline n'était donc pas rentrée ? J'accrochai mes clés au clou de l'entrée puis filai prendre une douche, comptant sur l'eau bouillante pour me détendre. Je passai deux ou trois heures à zapper, puis composai le numéro d'Emeline. Lorsque sa voix flûtée retentit à l'autre bout du fil je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement, auquel elle répondit d'un éclat de rire.

-Bella, ne me dis pas que tu étais inquiète !

-Justement si, fis-je avec agacement. Je te signale qu'il est une heure du matin et que tu n'as pas laissé de mot ! J'ai deux ou trois raisons de m'inquiéter ! D'autant plus qu'il y a des loups-garous, dans le coin !

-Calme-toi Bella, je suis chez les Cullen. Je suis encore en un seul morceau et je serais ravie que tu me rejoignes.

Je me figeai, retenant mon souffle. Etais-je prête pour cela ? J'en doutais. Mais si Alice et Jasper avaient dit vrai concernant les sentiments d'Edward, il était possible qu'il… _non, arrête Bella, il ne t'aime pas, il te l'a dit. Et puis, tu as vu, dans la clairière…_ Je fermai les yeux, submergée par la douleur, tandis que les souvenirs affluaient.

-Bella ? Bella ? Bella ? Allo ?

Je revins brutalement sur terre en entendant les accents hystériques de ma sœur et la coupai avec agacement et d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Oui, oui, ça va, je suis là.

-Allez, viens, on va bien s'amuser. Carlisle et Esmé veulent te voir, et Alice et Emmett meurent d'envie de te parler !

Je fermai les yeux un instant et soupirai. Je ne pouvais pas me cacher pour l'éternité, de toute façon.

-Très bien, lâchai-je tout en me maudissant intérieurement d'accepter. J'arrive.

Deux hurlements hystériques et un rugissement de joie m'apprirent qu'Alice et Emmett étaient à l'écoute près du téléphone, et je raccrochai en me demandant dans quelle folie je m'étais embarquée. Résignée, j'attrapai mes clés et sortis, avant de sauter dans ma Volvo S60 et de me jeter sur la route, le pied au plancher. Je me garai devant la maison à côté de la Porsche d'Alice et ouvris la portière avec lenteur, calculant les chances que j'avais de ressortir vivante de l'entrevue. Malheureusement, elles n'étaient pas nombreuses. Je fermai ma voiture, on ne sait jamais, puis marchai à pas lents vers la porte. J'avais à peine levé la main pour frapper que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et qu'un feu follet noir et blanc me sauta dessus pour m'envelopper dans une étreinte si puissante que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Mais à peine Alice m'avait-elle relâchée que ce fut au tour d'Emmet de me soulever de terre en tournoyant avec un grand rire heureux.

Lorsqu'il finit par me reposer, il m'embrassa avec chaleur sur les deux joues et m'étreignit de nouveau avec tant de force que je ne pus qu'articuler péniblement, déclenchant un nouveau rire de sa part :

-Emmett… je ne peux plus… respirer !

-Pas nécessaire, Bella ! Pas nécessaire !

Je regardai autour de moi et remarquai que toute la famille était en fait réunie dans le salon. Carlisle et Esmé regardaient la scène avec amusement, Rosalie avec une étrange expression, Jasper avec un sourire en coin et Eleanor avec un air furibond qui me donna froid dans le dos. Un coup d'œil vers les escaliers, et mon cœur mort fit un bond. Immobile, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, Edward me fixait de ses prunelles dorées, et je faillis me perdre dans ses yeux avant de me rappeler qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Je me détournai brutalement et notai qu'Emeline était assise sur le divan à coté de Nathan. Je lui jetai un regard moqueur et ne pus m'empêcher de penser que c'était à cause de Nathan qu'elle semblait ne plus être consciente de mon existence depuis quelques semaines. Cependant, elle leva les yeux alors que j'avançai vers Carlisle et Esmé, et lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, elle inclina légèrement la tête dans un geste fluide qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Lis mon esprit. Avec hésitation, je me figeai et étendis ma conscience jusqu'à la sienne, frissonnant lorsqu'elle commença à parler.

_-Bella… Excuse-moi, ces dernières semaines… J'ai vraiment été horrible, avec toi, je t'ai laissée tomber. Tu as dû te sentir affreusement seule._

Je ne pus dissimuler ma rancœur.

_-Pardonne-moi, c'est juste que c'est si nouveau ! Nate est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et je voulais vraiment apprendre à le connaître… Mais j'admets que ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu avais des problèmes et j'aurais dû être là pour toi… Je suis une mauvais sœur._

J'hésitai. Je m'étais sentie seule et abandonnée, oui. Mais n'avais-je pas eu le même comportement lorsque je sortais avec Edward ? Charlie n'avait-il pas été inquiété par mon manque de vie sociale en-dehors de la fréquentation de la famille Cullen ? J'avais eu Angela, bien sûr. Mais la liste de mes amis s'arrêtait là. Mike était gentil mais trop collant, et Jessica était carrément stupide et méchante. J'eus un sourire calme, et vis ses yeux s'illuminer.

_-Tu me pardonnes ?_

Je hochai la tête.

_-Je comprends. J'ai fait pareil lorsque j'ai rencontré Edward._

Elle se mit alors à sautiller de joie sur le divan, et tous la dévisagèrent comme si elle était folle, hormis Edward qui avait entendu notre conversation. Je sentis mon sourire s'élargir en voyant l'air déconcerté d'Alice et Emmett, puis saluai Carlisle et Esmé, qui me serrèrent dans leurs bras comme si j'étais leur fille. Surprise mais émue, je leur rendis leur étreinte avec toute la chaleur dont j'étais capable, et remarquai les yeux brillants d'Esmé. Nul doute que si elle avait pu pleurer, ses joues seraient ruisselantes de larmes. Un peu déconcertée, je me tournai vers Rosalie qui, à ma grande confusion, m'enveloppa dans une étreinte fraternelle qui me laissa aussi ahurie qu'heureuse. Les larmes aux yeux, je lui rendis son étreinte tandis qu'elle chuchotait à mon oreille :

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, Bella ! Pardonne-moi d'avoir été aussi dure avec toi !

Jasper m'étreignit brièvement mais chaleureusement, et Nathan m'adressa un sourire. Je me contentai d'un regard méprisant à l'adresse d'Eléanor, puis me tournai vers Edward. Instinctivement raide, je lâchai du bout des lèvres avec un signe de tête :

-Edward.

Une étrange émotion passa dans ses yeux et il esquissa un geste vers moi, mais ma posture et quelque chose dans les pensées d'Alice durent l'en dissuader car, après un bref regard en direction de sa sœur, il s'immobilisa et répondit avec simplicité :

-Bella. Je suis content de te revoir.

C'est ça, oui. Je me détournai et remarquai que chacun était tendu dans la pièce. Avec un regard vers Jasper, je lui empruntai son pouvoir et envoyai des ondes de calme vers les autres, le secondant dans sa tâche. Il m'adressa un sourire reconnaissant auquel je répondis d'un sourire éclatant puis Carlisle se racla la gorge, attirant instantanément notre attention.

-Alors dis-nous, comment es-tu devenue l'une des nôtres ?

_Reste loin Reste loin_

_Reste loin de mon Edward_

_Reste loin, Reste loin_

_Reste loin de mon copain_

La chanson était moqueuse mais menaçante. Je tournai la tête vers Eleanor et remarquai qu'Edward faisait de même, les yeux noirs d'encre. Je laissai échapper un sifflement de haine et Emeline et Esmé me dévisagèrent d'un air choqué.

-Euh… Bella ?

Alice agitait à présent sa petite main blanche en face de mon visage. Je me détournai avec effort d'Eleanor et rencontrai le regard contrit d'Edward. Je baissai les yeux et m'appliquai à respirer lentement et profondément, pinçant l'arête de mon nez entre mon pouce et mon index. _Du calme, du calme Bella._

-Ah… oui. L'histoire.

Je m'assis et commençai à raconter d'une voix volontairement neutre.

-Lorsque Edward m'a quittée dans les bois, j'ai continué à marcher pendant un bout de temps, jusqu'à ce que je me perde et je me suis arrêtée pour… m'orienter. C'est là que Victoria m'a trouvée. A ce que j'ai compris, elle me traquait depuis un bon bout de temps mais la meute avait réussi à contrer ses tentatives à chaque fois.

Il y eut un ricanement méprisant au mot « meute », et je jetai un regard noir à Eléanor avant de reprendre mon récit.

-Elle m'a dit que ma mort serait pour elle la vengeance de celle de James. Ami pour ami. Elle ignorait que… enfin que vous étiez partis. Mais quand je le lui ai dit, elle s'est contentée de me mordre et m'a laissée là où elle m'avait trouvée. C'est la meute qui m'a trouvée. Jake a refusé qu'ils me tuent, il a tenu tête à Sam, Paul et Leah pour me sauver, et il a réussi.

_Jake ? Ces choses ont des noms ? Cette fille est complètement dingue, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Edward ait pu aimer ce genre de guenon. Elle aurait dû finir avec son loup chéri, ça aurait fait un couple assorti._

J'émergeai des pensées d'Eléanor avec une envie de meurtre telle que mes mains tremblaient et que le vase en verre qui se trouvait près de moi explosa. Je fermai les yeux, mais fus de nouveau agressée par ses pensées.

_Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, pas vrai ? Ça te gêne de voir qu'Edward ne t'aime pas ? Il ne t'a jamais aimée, tu n'as pas la moindre chance, alors pas la peine de te ramener avec des airs de propriétaire. Va rejoindre tes amis pestilentiels, vous faites la paire, toi et ce sale cabot…_

Avec un grondement de rage, je bondis sur elle et la plaquai au sol avant de la saisir à la gorge et d'enfoncer mes ongles dans sa chair.

-Jake… n'est pas… un… CABOT ! Il vaut mille fois mieux que toi espèce de garce ! Alors arrête d'insulter des gens à la cheville desquels tu n'arrives même pas ! Quant au reste tu as sans doute raison, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une raison pour te servir de ça contre moi !

Je la soulevai par le cou mais elle eut un geste de la main et utilisa son pouvoir pour me projeter dehors. Mais je ne l'aurais lâchée pour rien au monde et son acte n'eut pour seul résultat que de nous donner un endroit propice à l'affrontement qu'elle désirait tant. Je savais que je n'avais qu'une chance sur cent de gagner. Elle était de constitution plus robuste que moi, et même mon don ne me permettrait pas de la vaincre. Son pouvoir lui était naturel alors que je venais à peine d'en prendre conscience. Avoir un pouvoir ne signifie pas en être conscient. Et il lui serait de fait plus aisé de s'en servir contre moi. Grimaçante, elle se releva et me fit face.

-On veut se battre, fis-je, moqueuse, espérant lui faire perdre son sang-froid et provoquer une erreur de sa part. Allez, vas-y, attaque chien chien !

Elle bondit sur moi, mais je l'évitai. De nouveau, nous nous fîmes face et nous bondîmes l'une vers l'autre. Je sentis ses ongles longs s'enfoncer dans ma chair, et ne pus retenir un hoquet de douleur lorsqu'elle me laboura le visage avant de m'attraper par le bras et de m'envoyer faire connaissance avec les arbres. Je glissai le long du tronc, sonnée, et secouai la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées. J'eus une brève vision d'Eleanor et de son sourire triomphant. Elle avait la main tendue vers moi dans un geste autoritaire et je me sentis soulevée dans les airs par une force invisible, puis projetée de nouveau contre l'arbre. A ce rythme, je ne ferais pas long feu. Dans un sursaut d'énergie, j'appelai son pouvoir à moi et le retournai contre elle. Elle ricocha contre plusieurs arbres avant de disparaître dans l'ombre. Avec un léger soupir, je me relevai et me tournai vers les Cullen, anxieuse de leur réaction. Ils avaient l'air choqué, effrayé, angoissé, surpris, mais pas le moins du monde en colère, ce qui m'arracha un nouveau soupir de soulagement. Même Edward semblait inquiet. Aucune trace de ressentiment sur son visage parfait. Au moins il ne m'en voulait pas. Sans doute pouvait-il entendre les pensées d'Eleanor de là où il se trouvait, et savait-il qu'elle allait bien. Edward fit un pas vers moi, tendit la main et dit quelque chose…

-Bella ! La voix angoissée d'Emeline me fit me retourner à toute vitesse, mais je ne pus éviter le coup de poing qui m'atteignit en pleine mâchoire qui m'envoya rouler aux pieds d'Edward. Avec un grognement de douleur, je roulai sur moi-même pour m'éloigner de lui et m'accroupis en découvrant mes crocs, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette de mon adversaire qui tournait autour de moi en se léchant les lèvres. Avec un regard de haine absolue, elle bondit de nouveau, et je fis un pas de côté mais elle se tordit sur elle-même et dévia sa trajectoire au dernier moment pour atterrir sur mon flanc avant d'enfoncer ses crocs dans la chair tendre au-dessus de ma hanche. Je ne pus retenir un cri de souffrance et entendis en écho le cri de Jasper. Folle de douleur, je la repoussais avec violence et grimaçai lorsqu'une partie de mon flanc partit avec elle. J'allais en finir et profiter de mon avantage lorsque deux bras tièdes s'enroulèrent autour de moi et me retinrent, tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper maintenaient Eleanor immobile.

Je m'immobilisai en réalisant que celui qui me ceinturait était Edward.

-Du calme, Bella. Arrête de bouger tu vas aggraver ta blessure, chuchota sa voix de velours à mon oreille, me faisant frémir malgré moi.

-Lâche-moi, grondai-je en me débattant.

Il renforça sa prise autour de ma taille, ce qui me fit me débattre avec une vigueur renouvelée.

-Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ne me touche pas !

-Allons, Bella, laisse au moins Carlisle te soigner !

Il me serra encore un peu plus contre son torse de pierre, et je faillis céder à la tentation de m'abandonner à son étreinte. Puis une image traversa mon esprit. _Non, plus jamais. Plus jamais, jamais, jamais. _Mes bras étaient maintenant plaqués le long de mon corps, et Edward ne semblait avoir aucun mal à vaincre ma faible résistance. Faible non du fait de mon état d'esprit, mais de ma situation physique.

En face de moi, Alice avait rejoint Emmett et Jasper pour les aider à maintenir Eleanor. Même à trois, ils semblaient avoir du mal à contenir ses ruades furibondes. Elle était plus forte que moi, apparemment. Nos regards se croisèrent, et je fus presque effrayée par la haine absolue que je pus lire dans ses yeux. Je vis son regard glisser sur ma blessure et elle cessa de se débattre, tandis qu'un sourire diabolique déformait ses traits. Elle bougea les doigts dans une torsion étrange, et je sentis une autre portion de mon flanc se séparer de mon corps. Il y eut alors un son étrange. Comme une porte grinçante mais en dix fois, en cent fois pire. Je me demandai vaguement à travers le brouillard rouge qui embrumait mon esprit ce qui pouvait faire ce bruit étrange, puis réalisai ce que c'était réellement. Quelqu'un hurlait. Un hurlement d'horreur et de douleur atroce, qui me vrillait les oreilles. Hurlement qui se changea en sanglot de douleur, puis reprit de plus belle tandis que ma chair m'était arrachée et atterrissait un peu plus loin. Je compris à l'expression horrifiée des Cullen que c'était moi qui criais, et sombrai dans l'obscurité en emportant avec moi la lueur inquiète de deux yeux dorés brillant comme des fanaux.

**ATTENTION!! JE PARS EN VACANCES DEMAIN MATIN, ET JE NE POURRAIS PAS POSTER D'ICI AU 29!! COMME JE NE SAIS PAS SI JE POURRAIS POSTER LE CHAPITRE 8 CE SOIR (J'Y TRAVAILLE ENCORE), JE METS çA TOUT DE SUITE AFIN QUE VOUS NE ME TUIEZ PAS EN PENSANT QUE JE VOUS IGNORE ROYALEMENT. JE FERAIS MON POSSIBLE POUR POSTER LE PLUS RÉGULIÈREMENT POSSIBLE APRÈS, MAIS NE TAPEZ PLUS S'IL VOUS PLAÎT!! DE PLUS, JE DOIS PRÉPARER LE CONCOURS DE SC PO... BREF, J'ESSAIERAIS DE GARDER LE RYTHME, MAIS NE VOUS ETONNEZ PAS, SI çA VA MOINS VITE. JE N'ARRÊTE PAS, CE SERA JUSTE UNE PAUSE. **

Voilà, bises à toutes et bonnes vacances si je ne vous "revoie" pas!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà, le dernier chapitre que je poste avant mon départ... Mais la fic n'est pas finie, rassurez-vous!! Bisoux et bonnes vacances!! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews!!**

Chapitre 8 :

J'étais perdue dans un tourbillon de lumière. J'étais ballottée par des flots silencieux, promenée en tous sens par des forces invisibles sur lesquelles je n'avais aucun pouvoir. Puis des images commencèrent à apparaître et je criai lorsqu'elles m'aspirèrent.

_« En échange je vais te faire une promesse. Je te jure que tu ne me reverras pas. Je ne reviendrais plus. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. » Une silhouette s'effaçait devant moi…_

_« Tu vas comprendre ce que c'est que passer l'éternité seule à attendre le retour de celui que tu aimes tout en sachant qu'il ne reviendra jamais. » Elle se pencha et je sentis le feu envahir mon corps… Je hurlais en me débattant mais rien n'y fit…_

_« Pourquoi te tuerais-je ? Tu es l'une des nôtres… »_

_Elle était si faible. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir comme ça… S'il me fallait vraiment vivre, autant commencer une nouvelle vie. Je me penchais et effleurai la peau tendre de son cou de mes lèvres avant d'enfoncer mes crocs dans sa chair. « Pardonne-moi »._

_« Jake ! »_

_« Jasper ! »_

_« Edward. »_

La douleur était insupportable Mais ce n'était pas celle de mon flanc. Je portai la main à mon cœur et gémis de souffrance et de chagrin.

_« Edward… Ne me… laisse pas… »_

_« POURQUOI ? » hurlai-je, torturée de douleur_

J'ouvris les yeux avec un sursaut pour rencontrer un regard noir et laissai échapper un cri. Je m'assis vivement et m'éloignai de lui autant que le _lit _me le permettait. Nous nous fixâmes un moment, et je me perdis dans ses yeux sans m'en rendre compte.

-Et moi qui voulais entendre tes pensées, chuchota-t-il soudain.

Je tressaillis au son tant aimé de sa voix et relevai la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu abaisses tes barrières quand tu es inconsciente.

Je tressaillis derechef.

Il se rapprocha soudain de moi et se pencha sur moi jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

-Tu as essayé de te tuer, Bella.

Je détournai les yeux, mais il me souleva le menton et m'obligea à le regarder.

-Tu avais promis, souffla-t-il, et son haleine m'électrisa.

-Je n'étais plus humaine, ça ne tenait plus. Et tu avais aussi promis de rester près de moi tant que je le voudrais, ce que tu n'as pas fait. (Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je le coupai) Je ne te blâme pas, je comprends très bien. Je n'étais qu'une humaine, plate et insignifiante. Je n'avais rien d'intéressant et c'est normal que tu m'aies quitté mais il n'empêche que tu aurais pu… m'écarter avant que je sois trop impliquée.

-Isabella Marie Swan, murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Surprise par le ton tendre sur lequel il avait prononcé mon nom, je relevai les yeux, et rencontrai un regard tendre et lumineux.

-Es-tu en train de me dire que tu as cru le tissu de mensonges éhontés que je t'ai dit ce jour-là ?

Je haussai les épaules.

-Bien sûr… Mensonges éhontés ? Répétai-je avec ahurissement.

Se pouvait-il… ? Y avait-il seulement une minuscule, toute petite chance qu'Edward et moi… ? J'en étais là de mes considérations lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée devant une Alice échevelée.

-Edward, Bella, descendez, on a besoin de vous, en bas!

Nous bondîmes instantanément sur nos pieds et la suivîmes, anxieux. Le visage d'Edward était froid, ses yeux durs, sa mâchoire, crispée. L'état du salon faisait peur à voir. Les meubles avaient été défoncés, le tapis déchiré, la table basse brisée. Et, immobilisés contre les murs, les Cullen. Eleanor se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, les vêtements déchirés, les cheveux emmêlés, fixant ceux qui l'avaient accueillie avec un rictus dédaigneux, les yeux flamboyants. Je vis Alice frémir près de moi, et tournai les yeux vers elle. Elle était si raide qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être prête à se briser comme une brindille, sa fine silhouette toute tendue vers Jasper, dont les yeux pleins d'incompréhension étaient fixés sur elle. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, et je serrai les poings en voyant ses yeux pleins de larmes, même si elles ne couleraient jamais. Alice Cullen en train de pleurer. Impossible. Je reportai mon attention sur Eleanor, et la vis en train de me fixer. Un instant, l'expression "si les regards pouvaient tuer" me revint en mémoire. Nul doute que je serais morte si c'était le cas. Edward fit un mouvement vers l'avant, mais je le retins et m'avançai à sa place.

-C'est à moi que tu en veux, alors laisse-les tranquilles.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres parfaites, plein de haine et de méchanceté.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser vous en sortir de cette façon? Ils te soutiennent, je l'ai lu dans leurs yeux. J'ai vécu avec eux pendant quatre-vingt ans, quarante fois le temps que tu as passé avec eux, et après tout ce temps c'est comme si je venais d'arriver alors qu'ils t'accueillent à bras ouverts comme une princesse. Tu arrives, et en vingt-quatre heures tu usurpes tout, ma place dans la famille, mon petit copain, tout.

Elle n'avait pas l'air prête à faire des concessions. Rapidement, j'analysais la situation. Elle maintenait les Cullen et Emeline cloués au sol ou contre les murs grâce à son pouvoir. Si je réussissais à lui faire perdre la maîtrise d'elle-même et à la focaliser entièrement sur moi, elle les oublierait et ils retrouveraient leur liberté de mouvement.

-Les Cullen ne t'ont rien fait. Laisse-les. Tu dis toi-même que c'est ma faute. Laisse-les partir. Carlisle et Esmé t'ont accueillie sous leur toit pendant toutes ces années et la seule façon que tu as de les remercier est de les agresser? Ecoute...

-Non! Tu as tout gâché!

Son visage s'était tordu dans une grimace de rage lorsqu'elle tendit une main vers moi et je me sentis soudain projetée en arrière, heurtant le divan qui bascula et moi avec. Mais j'avais gagné mon pari. En m'attaquant, elle avait relâché sa pression sur les Cullen et Emeline, et se retrouvait maintenant entourée par sept vampires furieux.

Elle les toisa tous tour à tour, puis me dévisagea de son regard noir.

-Ce n'est pas terminé, siffla-t-elle tout bas. Dans un souple demi-tour, elle utilisa de nouveau son pouvoir pour se frayer un chemin parmi les Cullen et disparut. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils retombèrent de nouveau sur le sol. Je détournai le regard lorsqu'Alice se jeta dans les bras de Jasper pour l'embrasser passionnément, tandis que Carlisle étreignait Esmé et que Emmet caressait les cheveux parfaits de Rosalie. Ils avaient tant d'amour dans le regard que c'en était presque douloureux. Comme Sam et Emily tant d'années auparavant.

-Merci, fit une voix chaude à mon oreille, me tirant de mes réflexions.

Je sursautai, et me retournai, rencontrant par la même occasion le regard d'or liquide d'Edward. Je tressaillis en remarquant à quel point nous étions proches l'un de l'autre et reculais d'un pas, uniquement pour trébucher sur un vase qui avait roulé sur le sol. Je me sentis partir en arrière et attendis le choc, mais il ne vint jamais. Deux bras de pierre s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et Edward se pencha un peu plus sur moi, tandis que je me perdais irrémédiablement dans son regard. Je le vis se rapprocher encore et encore jusqu'à ce que soudain nos lèvres se touchent, et fermais les yeux pour savourer ce moment, inconsciente de tout ce qui nous entourait, l'esprit uniquement préoccupé par l'instant présent et la douceur de ses lèvres alors qu'il m'embrassait de nouveau pour la première fois en cent ans. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et lui rendis son baiser avec toute la force dont j'étais capable, muselant la petite vois qui me disait que ce serait peut-être le dernier qu'il m'accorderait avant le siècle prochain.

Il y eut un raclement de gorge suivi d'un éclat de rire, et nous relevâmes la tête, surpris de découvrir la famille Cullen en train de nous fixer pour les uns avec un sourire gêné, pour d'autres avec un dégoût mêlé d'amusement.

Après les retrouvailles, nous nous posâmes tous dans le salon, et Carlisle me posa aussitôt la question qui, je le savais, le taraudai depuis la fin de mon affrontement avec Eleanor.

-Comment se fait-il que tu puisses _t'évanouir _?

-Je ne m'évanouis pas à proprement parler, expliquai-je. En fait c'est dû à une utilisation excessive de mes pouvoirs. Le fait que j'en aie plus que vous a un prix : alors qu'il vous est naturel et sans effort de les utiliser, je dépense beaucoup d'énergie pour utiliser les pouvoirs que je ne possède pas à la base. Cela s'atténue avec le temps, mais il faut plusieurs années d'entraînement avant que je puisse atteindre le degré d'aisance avec lequel vous vous en servez.

Je ne pus résister en voyant son air médusé, j'éclatai de rire. Je ris à gorge déployée, de façon totalement inélégante, presque mal élevée, mais je me sentais soudain… légère, aérienne. Je me sentais… heureuse. Je me pliai en deux et appuyai mon front contre ma main, me frottant le visage comme pour effacer les germes d'hystérie qui demeuraient dans mon hilarité. Lorsque je réussis enfin à me calmer, je relevai les yeux pour voir une bande de vampires effarés aux yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes, qui eut pour seul effet de relancer la crise de fou rire de plus belle. Mais cette fois, Edward se mit à rire aussi en m'attirant contre lui. La tête contre sa poitrine, je me laissai aller à ma première crise de fou rire depuis un siècle. Nous rîmes ainsi pendant un bon moment, avant que chacun retourne à ses occupations. Eleanor était oubliée, comme une mauvaise blague. Restés seuls, Edward et moi nous dévisageâmes un moment, puis il se leva et me tendit la main.

-Prête pour une petite course ?

J'attrapai sa main et enroulai mes doigts autour des siens. La main dans la main, nous courûmes de toute notre vitesse vampirique à travers la forêt, savourant la caresse du vent sur notre peau et riant comme des enfants en nous émerveillant de notre complicité si brusquement retrouvée, comme si elle existait depuis la Nuit des Temps. Nous nous arrêtâmes à la clairière, où le soleil brillait. Doucement, nos nous assîmes sur l'herbe, et Edward m'attira à lui de façon à ce que ma tête repose sur ses genoux. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment. J'avais fermé les yeux, écoutant le bruit paisible de sa respiration et m'imprégnant de son odeur. Finalement, il brisa le silence.

-Nous n'avons pas terminé notre discussion.

J'ouvris les yeux.

-Oh. Où en étions-nous ?

-Mensonges éhontés. Je crois que tu n'as pas bien écouté ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, Bella. J'ai menti le jour où je suis parti. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Certains appelleraient ça une « âme sœur ». Nous étions destinés à être ensemble.

-Et Eleanor ? L'interrompis-je d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu. J'aurais pu éviter de poser la question, bien sûr. Mais je voulais que tout soit parfaitement clair entre nous afin que nous puissions vivre ensemble sans barrières pour faire obstacle à notre amour. Pour moi, il n'y avait pas d'amour sans honnêteté.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et eut un geste d'impuissance horrifiée dans les airs.

-Ne m'en parle pas ! C'était une véritable peste ! Depuis son arrivée elle n'avait pas cessé de me harceler, elle entrait dans ma chambre comme si c'était la sienne, elle fouillait dans ma collection de Cds, elle m'appelait « Eddie-choue », elle me suivait partout, et puis surtout elle imaginait des _choses_ dans sa tête… (Je ne pus retenir un sourire en voyant son air révulsé, et il me posa une main sur les yeux). Si tu veux tout savoir, fit-il plus doucement, je suis ravi que tu lui ai donné une leçon, même si j'aurais préféré le faire moi-même. Tu n'es pas aussi forte que tu veux bien le laisser croire.

Je retirai sa main et vis son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je le repoussai et il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Je posai mes mains de chaque coté de lui et me penchai sur lui, tandis qu'il me fixait intensément.

-Et dans la clairière ? Vous étiez en train de vous embrasser, Edward. Je n'ai pas rêvé.

Il soupira.

-Je te cherchais. Je t'avais vue partir et je voulais parler plus avec toi, t'expliquer… Et là elle a commencé à me suivre. Tout ce qui m'importait était de te trouver, et comme je n'ai pas réussi à la faire partir je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à abandonner, et donc je l'ai traînée derrière moi comme un boulet. Quant au baiser, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Au moment où je sortais de la forêt, elle m'a attrapé par le col de la chemise et elle m'a embrassé. J'en suis resté tellement ébahi que j'ai mis deux bonnes minutes avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais tu étais déjà partie.

Il leva la main et me caressa la joue.

-Tu dois me croire, Bella. Je n'ai jamais aimé Eleanor, je n'ai jamais ne serait-ce qu'éprouvé la plus petite attirance pour elle. Il n'y avait personne avant toi, il n'y aura personne après toi, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y aura pas d' « après ». Je te veux près de moi pour l'éternité. Lorsque nous sommes partis, je pensais réellement que c'était pour ton bien, que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre pour toi. Mais lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais morte à peine quelques mois après mon départ... J'ai cru que je devenais fou. A quoi avaient donc servi ma souffrance et la tienne si c'était exactement le contraire de ce que je voulais qui arrivait. Jasper ne pouvait plus me supporter, et j'aid écidé d'en finir, persuadé que je n'étais bon qu'à faire le mal autour de moi. Alice l'a vu et m'a arrêté avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit; bien sûr. Ils ont été obligés de me boucler dans ma chambre et d'instaurer des tours de garde pour être sûrs que je ne faisais pas de bêtise... Carlisle et Alice venaient me parler, Esmé aussi, bien sûr. Mais c'est Alice qui a trouvé l'argument qui m'a décidé à continuer de vivre. Et sais-tu lequel? (Je secouai doucement la tête) C'était que... ce n'était pas comme ça que tu aurais voulu me voir. Tu aurais voulu que je vive, n'est-ce pas?

-J'aurais détesté te voir te morfondre à cause de moi, dis-je doucement.

Il eut un doux sourire et je cessai instantanément de respirer, éblouie.

-J'étais désespéré en voyant que tu m'évitais, les semaines suivantes. Je savais pourquoi tu le faisais, et je voulais te parler, t'empêcher de te persuader de me haïr… Mais tu es très habile, quand tu le veux. Et j'ai été très déconcerté lorsque Alice a débarqué un beau jour dans ma chambre, hurlant comme une démente que je n'étais qu'un imbécile et que je n'avais pour cerveau qu'un pois chiche détrempé. Elle a tempêté pendant quinze bonnes minutes avant que je puisse seulement comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Et quand elle m'a dit dans quel état tu étais… Mon dieu, Bella, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir. Je me suis senti… encore plus coupable qu'avant. Sale, lâche, misérable. La vie n'était rien sans toi et je venais de te rendre malheureuse et de te donner encore plus de raisons de me haïr alors que mon seul but était de te persuader que je t'aimais et que toi seule comptait.

Il se tut et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime, Isabella Marie Swan.

Je fermai les yeux et murmurai, tandis qu'il me renversait sur le dos et prenait la position dans laquelle je me tenais durant ses aveux.

-Dis-le encore.

Il se pencha et chuchota tout contre mon oreille tandis que j'inhalais profondément.

-Je t'aime. Aujourd'hui, pour toujours, à jamais.

Doucement, il se pencha sur moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut A toutes!! Eh oui, je sais que j'ai mis du temps (beaucoup de temps) à poster, mais voilà, je poste le chapitre 9!! Le chapitre 10 ne devrait pas tarder, mais je veux y jeter encore un coup d'oeil avant de vous le livrer, lol!! Je suis en classe Prépa, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire, dsl... (Quand on a des dissert qu'on finit qu'à 2h30 du mat', c'est difficile d'écrire, mdr!!) Bon, j'espère que vous le trouverez à la hauteur des autres, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!! Bizoux à toutes et bonne chance pour l'année (scolaire ou pas!!)!!**

Les semaines suivantes semblèrent passer comme autant de minutes futiles et floues. Pour la première fois depuis un siècle, je me sentais compète. Je respirais, je bougeais, je voyais et entendais tout. Bref, je vivais, j'étais heureuse. Et mon bonheur était renforcé par la scène charmante que j'avais un jour découverte en entrant dans le salon des Cullen deux semaines auparavant. Ce jour-là, les Cullen étaient partis chasser, à l'exception de Nathan et Edward, et j'étais donc venue voir ce dernier lorsqu'en entrant, j'étais tombée sur Emeline et Nathan en train de s'embrasser passionnément sur le divan, les mains de Nathan dans les cheveux de ma sœur et celles de cette dernière crispées sur le visage de son partenaire. J'en étais restée stupéfaite, incapable de me faire à l'idée qu'Emeline n'aurait bientôt plus besoin de moi pour m'occuper d'elle. Elle avait cinquante ans passés, bien sûr. Mais il serait difficile d'arrêter de la considérer comme la petite vampire que j'avais protégée tout ce temps. J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsqu'Edward était descendu, faisant sursauter les deux amoureux par la même occasion. J'avais levé les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'ils ne m'avaient même pas entendue. Depuis le temps que j'étais figée là…

Depuis lors, Nathan et Emeline avaient été inséparables, tout comme Edward et moi, d'ailleurs. Les nouveaux couples n'avaient pas tardé à faire l'objet des potins de nos camarades humains, qui avaient bien évidemment immédiatement remarqué nos doigts entrelacés, et le fait qu'Edward m'accompagnait toujours à mes cours. Malgré tout, certains ne semblaient pas comprendre le sens du mot "non" ou "petit copain", comme en démontraient les nombreuses demandes de la part des humains qui espéraient sortir avec moi ou avec Edward et qui nous arrachaient des grondements sourds dès qu'un humain s'approchait de notre alter ego. Dans ces moments, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir bloquer les pensées de tous ces enfants immatures. Emeline et Nathan partirent pour un voyage en amoureux peu après, prétextant un échange entre correspondants.

Deux mois après notre réunion et le départ d'Eleanor, j'étais tranquillement assise en cours lorsque je sentis un tiraillement dans un coin de mon esprit, un tiraillement qui m'incita à ouvrir mon esprit aux vampires des environs. Je saisis alors la cause de la perturbation. Alice avait une vision. J'étendis ma conscience jusqu'à la sienne et réussis à voir en même temps qu'elle.

_Edward et moi étions dans une clairière, notre clairière. J'étais all__ongée sur le sol, la tête sur ses genoux, et il me caressait les cheveux. Je l'attirais vers moi et il se penchait avec une souplesse étonnante pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis soudain, nous nous séparions avec brutalité pour nous relever et faire face à quelque chose d'inconnu. Le champ s'élargit et Eleanor apparut, suivie par trois vampires dont un me paraissait familier. Il y eut des paroles échangées, inaudibles, puis nous nous accroupîmes tous deux, après avoir échangé un long regard passionné. Alors, les quatre vampires bondirent. _

Je réintégrai brutalement la réalité et eut du mal à dissimuler mon trouble. Submergée par les émotions d'Alice et Edward,je peinaiàgarder mon calmejusqu'à la fin de l'heure pour discuter avec eux de la vision et de la conduite à tenir. Si Eleanor devait revenir avec trois alliés, Edward et moi serions hors d'état de nous défendre... Enfin, lorsque la cloche retentit, je rassemblai mes affaires et bondis jusqu'à la porte à la vitesse maximale que m'autorisait le voisinage des humains. Je parcourus les couloirs, me faufilant entre les étudiants lorsqu'un bras s'enroula autour de ma taille et me fit pivoter. Les lèvres d'Edward se collèrent contre les miennes avec une intensité fabuleuse, mais je sentis dans ce baiser toute son inquiétude, toute sa peur de me perdre à nouveau, et je sus qu'il pouvait lire la même chose sur mes lèvres. Nous nous séparâmes à regret lorsque les chuchotements devinrent vraiment dérangeants autour de nous, et partîmes vers la cafétéria d'un pas vif. Mais avant même de l'avoir atteinte, nous rencontrâmes Alice et Jasper, qui faisait les cent pas pendant que sa femme semblait pendue au téléphone, parlant à toute vitesse. Elle raccrocha au bout de quelques minutes, puis avança vers nous de son pas dansant, alors qu'Edward me serrait contre lui, ne faisant par là qu'accentuer mon inquiétude. On aurait dit qu'un monstre allait se jeter sur nous à tout moment.

-Ils ne seront pas là avant la fin de la semaine, nous annonça Alice. C'est tout ce que je sais.

-Les trois autres ont l'air familier, fis-je remarquer. Vous les connaissez?

-J'en connais un, fit Alice. C'est Laurent. Les autres, je ne sais pas qui c'est.

Une lueur d'hésitation passa dans son regard alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à Edward, mais je ne fis aucune réflexion, faisant confiance à mon vampire de petit ami pour me dire ce qui serait nécessaire. Nous allâmes ensemble à la cafétéria et discutâmes avec les autres de la vision, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Le reste de la journée passa très vite, j'étais trop occupée à surveiller les pensées des Cullen pour prêter attention à l'heure qui tournait. Le soir venu, nous sautâmes dans nos voitures et regagnâmes la maison pour nous entretenir avec Carlisle et Esmé. Notre stratégie se définit très vite: rester groupés, n'aller nulle part à moins de quatre. Je désapprouvai cette ligne de conduite: elle ne ferait que retarder l'assaut et nous rendre la vie impossible jusqu'à ce que qu'aucun d'entre nous ne puisse plus supporter les autres. Et passer l'éternité avec un vampire jaloux aux trousses ne me paraissait par le meilleur moyen de savourer l'existence qui nous avait été accordée. Pour moi, mieux valait mettre un terme définitif à la menace en contre-attaquant et en prenant les agresseurs à leur propre piège. De cette façon, nous serions en paix.

-Alice, interrompis-je alors qu'ils délibéraient sur leur planning de chasse, tu penses qu'ils seront là quand?

Elle hésita.

-Quelque chose comme la semaine prochaine, avança-t-elle.

-Parfait. Dans ce cas, je propose que nous continuions à vivre comme d'habitude. (Ignorant les cris de protestation qui jaillirent lorsque je parlai de nous mettre potentiellement en danger, je poursuivis:) Si nous changeons, ils sauront que nous sommes au courant de leurs plans et nous prendront par surprise en changeant au dernier moment. Mais nous vous préviendrons quand Edward et moi irons à la clairière, et vous vous posterez autour de façon qu'ils ne vous remarquent pas. Quand ils attaqueront, nous pourrons combattre à neuf au lieu de deux contre quatre. Ils n'auront aucune chance!

Les expressions hostiles à mon plan étaient devenues hésitantes. Je sentis la répugnance d'Edward, et lui ouvris mon esprit.

-_Pourquoi n'es-tu pas d'accord? C'est la meilleure solution! On ne va pas passer l'éternité à surveiller nos arrières à cause de cette..._

_-Je désapprouve parce que tu seras en danger et je ne le supporte pas. _

_-Edward... Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Emeline, je suis une grande fille, je peux m'occuper de moi. Et puis j'ai plusieurs dons, n'oublie pas! _

_-Tu sembles avoir oublié une chose. _

_-Quoi?_

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passerait, à ton avis, si tu étais blessée mortellement et que je survivais? Je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre une deuxième fois, Bella, je ne le supporterais pas, c'est tout._

Il caressa mentalement ma joue du dos de sa main.

_-Je te l'ai dit dans la clairière, cette première fois, souviens-toi. Je ne me supporterais plus si je te voyais pâle, blanche et froide, immobile. _

_-Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne suis plus la fragile humaine d'alors, Edward. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis plus forte que bien des vampires, et mon don peut s'avérer très utile contre des vampires. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes de notre race, jusque là, Edward, et beaucoup avaient un don. J'ai tous leurs dons. Il va juste falloir que je m'entraîne cette semaine. C'est tout. _

Toujours mentalement, j'écartai une mèche bronze de ses yeux dorés, fixés sur moi avec inquiétude.

-_Ne t'en fais donc pas. Tout ira bien. Mais je te laisse le choix. A toi d'annoncer notre décision aux autres. Je te suivrais quoi que tu décides._

Il eut un léger sourire un peu crispé, puis ferma les yeux et je rompis la connexion. Nous étions toujours assis l'un à coté de l'autre sur le divan, et les regards de la famille Cullen étaient fixés sur nous.

-Alors? Demanda Rose

J'inclinai la tête vers Edward, qui me jeta un regard hésitant, puis baissa les yeux sur nos doigts entrelacés.

-Nous avons décidé que... le plan de Bella était le meilleur, dit-il en gardant les yeux baissés sur nos doigts et en caressant le dos de ma main du bout du doigt d'un air absent. Si nous nous contentons d'une stratégie défensive, nous serons poursuivis pendant le reste de l'éternité. Je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous ne souhaite que son partenaire soit blessé, n'est-ce pas? (Il regarda les membres de sa famille successivement, pour s'arrêter sur moi. Ses yeux étaient illuminés de tendresse lorsqu'il reprit:) Alors... comportons-nous comme à l'accoutumée. Sans changer nos habitudes.

Il releva la tête, et nous nous dévisageâmes intensément. Puis il reporta son attention sur les autres membres de la famille, et je l'imitai. Carlisle interrogea tout le monde du regard, puis se leva:

-Très bien. Edward, Bella, nous ferons comme vous dites, mais restez tous prudents. Victoria connaît ton pouvoir, Alice: elle peut toujours utiliser ses faiblesses pour nous tromper. Et ayez toujours un moyen de communication sur vous. On ne sait jamais.

Sur ce, Esmé et lui quittèrent la pièce, et le reste de la famille se dispersa. Edward et moi restâmes seuls dans la pièce.

**ALORS??**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Encore toute émoustillée par les superbes vidéos du film (allez voir sur le blog "fascination50", il est juste génialissime!!), je poste les chapitres 10 et 11... Mais ne vous réjouissez pas, je pense que quand vous aurez lu le 11 en entier, vous allez me maudire, parce que comme je suis extrêmement cruelle et méchante, je vais attendre un peu avant de poster le 12e et dernier chapitre... Ensuite, je me consacrerais à mes autres fics. Enjoy!**

**Ah, et une petite rectification: dans le chapitre 9, j'ai oublié de préciser qu'Emeline et Nathan sont partis faire un voyage en amoureux... je rajoute la phrase tout de suite... :-)**

-Tu es sûr que ça te convient? Demandai-je avec inquiétude. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir forcé à faire quelque chose que sans mon intervention il n'aurait jamais fait, et commençai à me sentir coupable.

-Bella! cria soudain Jasper. Arrête ça tout de suite!

Je grommelai entre mes dents, et entendis un léger rire moqueur.

-Ne te sens pas coupable, dit Edward. J'ai plus de deux cents ans, je crois être assez grand pour prendre des décisions. J'ai voté pour ton plan parce que je crois que c'est celui qui nous assurera le plus de sécurité à l'avenir. C'est tout.

Je hochai la tête. Et la relevai presque aussitôt en entendant son rire léger résonner. Etonnée, je le fixai, alors qu'il me dévisageait avec tendresse.

-Quoi?

-Rien, tu n'as pas changé, c'est tout. Si tu savais comme c'est bon d'être là, avec toi, comme au début! Je suis juste... heureux.

Il eut un sourire béat et se renversa en arrière sur le divan. Amusée, je laissai échapper un gloussement, et il ferma les yeux en m'attirant contre lui. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, ma tête contre son torse, ses bras enroulés autour de moi. Le temps dut accélérer, car nous fûmes "réveillés" en sursaut par le reste de la famille descendant les escaliers avec force bruit et par les exclamations qui retentirent aussitôt que le cortège des escaliers atteignit le salon.

-Bah alors, tonna la voix rieuse d'Emmettt, il serait temps d'aller se cultiver un peu!

Je relevai la tête avec réticence et vis que les trois couples se tenaient en face de nous, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Quoi? Grognai-je sans comprendre

-Le lycée! Cria Alice, toujours hyperactive

-Oh. J'avais oublié.

-M'étonne pas, crus-je entendre Rosalie rigoler, mais je fis semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

Edward monta dans sa chambre et je sautai dans ma voiture. Nous changer était impératif, et les Cullen arrivant de concert avec moi auraient fait jaser plus d'un et éveillé les soupçons. Nous enfilâmes rapidement d'autres vêtements, puis reprîmes la voiture et nous garâmes sur le parking. Les Cullen n'étaient pas arrivés. Je restai seule sur le parking désert. La radio diffusait le final du "Lac des Cygnes" de Tchaïkovski. Immobile sur le siège du conducteur, les yeux fermés, je laissai mes pensées vagabonder, mais fut dérangée par un titillement particulièrement agaçant, presque vicieux. Prudente, je fermai mon esprit et m'apprêtai à repousser celui qui m'importunait de la sorte lorsqu'un flot de pensées s'engouffra dans ma conscience. Suffoquée, je fus brutalement submergée par les images, plus morbides les unes que les autres, tandis qu'une voix grave prononçait des mots étranges, insensés et pourtant étrangement compréhensibles. Comme si moi seule pouvait en tirer un sens. Lorsque j'émergeai de ma transe, je trouvai un papier froissé sur mes genoux, couvert de mon écriture tourmentée. Stupéfaite, j'y déchiffrai ces mots :

_Ils viendront de loin _

_Séparer les deux Ames _

_Exécuteront celle qui peut tout _

_Mourront_

Je contemplai les vers avec hébétude, tandis qu'une certitude tourbillonnait dans mon esprit. _Je vais mourir. Ils vont me tuer. _Tuée par ces vampires. Ces quatre imbéciles allaient venir me tuer au moment où je retrouvais Edward… Je secouai la tête, tandis que les larmes m'embuaient les yeux. Clignant rageusement des yeux, je réussis à les faire disparaître et à éclaircir ma vision. Que faire ? Bien sûr, je pouvais aller voir les Cullen et tout leur dire… Mais ne serait-ce pas une erreur ? Ne risquaient-ils pas d'être blessés, ou même tués ? Si l'un d'entre eux mourrait ? A coup sûr, son compagnon me haïrait jusqu'à la fin de notre existence. Non. Je n'étais pas revenue pour que le deuil règne dans la famille Cullen.

-Plan adopté à l'unanimité, décidai-je à haute voix. Motus et bouche cousue.

Au même instant, l'odeur familière d'Emmett me parvint. Je dissimulai le papier froissé qui résumait notre histoire dans la poche arrière de mon jean et descendis de voiture. Venant vers moi, les quatre Cullen me firent de grands signes. _Quatre ?_ Pressant le pas, je m'enquis aussitôt :

-Où est Edward ?

-Il voulait parler à Carlisle, répondit Alice, les yeux noirs, me scrutant bizarrement.

Perturbée, je détournai les yeux vers la forêt, dans la direction globale de la maison des Cullen. Avec un soupir, je partis en cours, sous les regards perplexes de la famille d'Edward. La monotonie des discours des professeurs me laissa tout loisir pour réfléchir à ma « vision ». Défroissant le papier chiffonné, je le posai sur ma table et le contemplai à nouveau, effleurant mes initiales et celles d'Edward du bout du doigt. Ils allaient me tuer. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire sans me battre. Problème : comment allaient-ils réussir à me tuer alors que mon plan prévoyait que nous serions trois contre un ? Nous étions un clan numériquement important, trois vampires n'auraient pas dû constituer un problème. En d'autres termes, ils avaient un avantage, ou bien ils jouaient avec le don d'Alice. Ou alors… _ils sont doués. Ou au moins l'un d'entre eux. Pas Laurent. Mais les autres… C'est avec ça qu'ils me tueront. _Mon don ne serait pas suffisant pour contrer leurs attaques. Je ne pourrais pas riposter avec suffisamment de force. Je serrai les poings et grinçai des dents. Moi qui avais affirmé avec tant d'assurance que je n'étais plus l'humaine faiblarde d'autrefois… J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être aussi puissante qu'un ver de terre, à présent. Je fermai un instant les paupières et le visage parfait d'Edward passa devant mes yeux, inquiet, ses yeux d'or assombris par l'angoisse. Une nouvelle résolution monta en moi. Je ne me laisserai pas tuer sans avoir mis auparavant toutes les chances de mon coté. J'allais m'entraîner dur, attiser mon don, augmenter ma résistance à l'utilisation des pouvoirs des autres. Sans attendre, je me concentrai ardemment sur le futur, appelant la vision de toutes mes forces. Elle me percuta à plein régime, et je hoquetai discrètement.

_-Non, je t'en supplie, tu ne peux pas partir… Bella. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Penché sur moi, le visage d'Edward était de plus en plus flou, alors qu'il répétait ces mots dans une litanie désespérée, sa voix pressante et entrecoupée de sanglots terrifiés, des accents terrorisés de petit garçon dans la voix, qui me donnaient envie de le serrer dans mes bras pour le réconforter… -Edward, croassai-je. Je t'aime… à jamais. Puis tout devint obscur._

Je revins à la réalité épuisée et m'affalai sur mon bureau, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Mr. Tanner m'envoya illico à l'infirmerie. A bout de forces, je me traînai jusqu'à ma voiture et m'affalai contre la carrosserie. Assise sur le bitume, je posai mon menton sur mes genoux et fermai les yeux avec lassitude. Le pouvoir d'Alice était trop nouveau pour que je l'utilise. Je me concentrai à nouveau, et tendis la main vers mon sac. Doucement, il s'éleva dans les airs et tourna en rond, puis de long en large, puis accomplit diverses figures avant de retomber lourdement par terre lorsque mes dernières forces m'abandonnèrent et que je m'effondrai sur le goudron. Les yeux fermés, je me laissai aller contre le bitume. Il y eut un bruit de moteur, puis la voiture s'arrêta, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. C'est alors que le vent tourna, chassant mon odeur vers le parking. Des accents paniqués me parvinrent alors, à la limite de l'hystérie :

-Bella !

Un dixième de seconde plus tard, je sentis qu'on se penchait sur moi, et deux mains tièdes se posèrent sur mes épaules et me retournèrent sur le dos. Une haleine fraiche m'électrisa, tandis qu'une voix, _sa_ voix, chuchotait précipitamment mon nom avec angoisse. Péniblement, j'ouvris les yeux et rencontrai son regard tourmenté. Avec lenteur, je nouai mes bras autour de son cou et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsque je laissai ma tête retomber sur son bras, je murmurai :

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. J'ai juste abusé de mon don. Le pouvoir de ta sœur est un peu trop puissant pour moi.

J'eus un pauvre sourire pour le rassurer, et vis ses yeux s'adoucir légèrement. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui avec tendresse et force, comme s'il allait me perdre à tout moment. _Mais il va te perdre. Et tu vas le perdre aussi. Bientôt. Très bientôt… _susurra une petite voix désagréable dans ma tête. Serrant les paupières avec désespoir, j'enfouis ma tête contre son torse et me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas céder aux sanglots qui menaçaient de me trahir. Un reste du pouvoir de Jasper me vendit pourtant l'angoisse qui torturait Edward, et je m'en voulus de lui faire autant de peine. Mais c'était nécessaire. Pour rester dans leurs mémoires comme quelqu'un de bien. De courageux. Quelqu'un qui serait mort au combat, et se serait donné corps et âme pour protéger les siens.

**Hin hin hin...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eeeeet...! Voilà... Le chapitre 11!!!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!!! Je posterai bientôt le 12e et dernier!!! **

Le plan se précisait peu à peu dans mon esprit. J'éloignerai Edward et les Cullen par un moyen quelconque. Je ferai en sorte que nul ne soit présent au moment où je me trouverais face à face avec les vampires qui devaient me tuer. Et je les détruirai même si je devais y sacrifier ma vie. Je secouai la tête, frustrée. Non, les Cullen ne me laisseraient jamais seule. Deux heures de cogitation supplémentaires qui partaient en fumée. C'était rageant. Je me mordis les lèvres, furieuse contre moi-même. J'étais allongée de tout mon long sur le divan de la chambre d'Edward. Seule. Mon bien-aimé était parti chasser avec Carlisle et Jasper, malgré son inquiétude à mon égard. Il s'était montré plus protecteur que jamais après l'incident du parking, et je n'avais pas été de trop pour le convaincre de se nourrir. Agacée, je passai ma main sur mes yeux et m'assis. J'avais beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables, je ne voyais pas comment faire en sorte que les Cullen ne soient pas présents lors de l'affrontement. _Tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner, plutôt que de cogiter_, chuchota la petite voix désagréable qui semblait avoir élu domicile sous mon crâne. Frustrée, j'abattis un poing rageur sur le cuir puis filai au-dehors. Je m'exerçai un long moment, me concentrant principalement sur les dons que j'avais depuis longtemps et qui me seraient par conséquent les plus utiles, puis courus dans la forêt. Je courus longtemps, et m'arrêtai une fois dans la clairière. Le soleil brillait, ma peau scintillait… Je m'allongeai sur le sol, et contemplai le ciel qui, pour une fois, était d'un bleu pur. _Tu n'as que ça à faire ? Tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner !_ Me morigéna encore la petite voix. Ça devenait ennuyeux… Etait-ce le don d'un vampire qui avait été schizophrène ? Agacée, je me redressai et obéis néanmoins. Je tendis mes mains en coupe devant moi et invoquais une boule de feu que je projetais contre un arbre d'une impulsion de télékinésie. Ensuite, j'invoquai mon pouvoir de guérisseuse végétale pour soigner l'arbre, et allégeai mon corps jusqu'à flotter à quelques centimètres du sol. Je possédai ces dons depuis un petit moment déjà, mais d'autres restaient encore à maîtriser… Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire appel à celui d'Alice, compte tenu des conséquences la dernière fois que je l'avais fait, mais je tentais celui de Jasper. Je fermai les paupières, et me concentrai sur les émotions des hypothétiques êtres humains (ou pas) alentour. C'est là que je la sentis. Une vague de haine si intense qu'elle faillit me faire perdre le contrôle. Elle me masqua presque les trois formes pensantes qui l'accompagnaient, et je compris alors. La vision avait changé. J'étais dans la clairière, sans Edward, certes, mais tout était en place. Les quatre vampires approchaient, et ma mort avec eux. Je rouvris les yeux et demeurai à ma place, pour ne pas leur donner l'éveil. J'avais pris ma décision. S'ils devaient me tuer, autant qu'ils le fassent loin des Cullen. Mais je les entraînerai dans la mort avec moi. _Suicidaire !_ Protesta la petite voix. _Je sais, laisse-moi me concentrer_, rétorquai-je intérieurement. Ils émergèrent du couvert des arbres, leurs peaux scintillant furieusement. En tête venait une femelle aux longs cheveux blonds, les yeux plissés de haine. Eleanor. Près d'elle, venaient un mâle et une femelle, tous deux bruns, l'un avec le teint olivâtre, l'autre, petite, les cheveux mi-longs. Enfin, un jeune mâle aux cheveux courts blonds et aux brillants yeux rouges. _Ah, un nouveau-né, facile,_ commenta la petite voix d'un ton suintant de mépris. Je l'ignorai et feignis la surprise, me redressant d'un bond pour leur faire face.

-Enfin, Isabella Swan, dit Eleanor. Nous allons pouvoir régler nos comptes.

Je ne l'écoutai pas. Hypnotisée, je ne remarquai qu'une chose. La petite femelle qui semblait être la compagne de Laurent _avait les_ _yeux dorés _!

-Qui es-tu ? Demandai-je, interrompant la diatribe d'Eleanor qui me fixa d'un air de princesse outragée.

-Irina. Et lui c'est Riley, fit-elle en désignant le nouveau-né.

-Tu fais partie du clan de Denali.

-Oui.

-Et donc ? Tu viens dans l'intention de me tuer ? Je croyais que vous entreteniez de bonnes relations avec les Cullen ?

-Avec les Cullen, oui. Mais tu ne fais pas partie de leur clan, que je sache.

-Ce n'est pas une raison.

-Alors je vais t'en donner une. Victoria était ma sœur. Elle est morte par ta faute, tuée par les clébards. Je suis venue pour la venger.

-Avec ton petit ami. A quatre contre une, c'est brillant ! Commentai-je du ton le plus méprisant que je pus.

Elle haussa les épaules, puis s'accroupit.

-Il est amusant de constater que ta mort va satisfaire les désirs de vengeance de chacun de nous, ricana-t-elle.

-Pas lui, objectai-je en désignant Riley du menton. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vus, n'est-ce pas ? (il acquiesça du menton) Alors pourquoi m'attaques-tu ? Tu es faible, Riley. Et il y a un clan de neuf vampires forts et expérimentés derrière moi. (Bon, d'accord, Nathan et Emeline étaient absents, mais il n'était pas obligé de le savoir)Tu vas mourir si tu persistes à la suivre. Elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait, je me trompe ? Mais c'est faux. Elle en aimait un autre. Mais il ne l'aimait pas et c'est pour cela qu'elle veut me tuer. Elle ne t'aime pas, Riley. Elle se contente de t'utiliser. Je t'en supplie, pars, ne te mêle pas de ce combat. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal…

Déconcerté, le jeune vampire se tourna vers Eleanor, qui, pour couper court à toute demande d'explication, l'embrassa férocement sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le regard du nouveau-né ne montrait plus aucun doute. Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire carnassier et sûr de lui. Je soupirai tandis que tous quatre s'accroupissaient en position d'attaque.

-Le bonjour en enfer ! S'exclama Eleanor en bondissant vers moi.

Il y eut un choc assourdissant dans la clairière lorsque nous entrâmes en collision.

***

Notre chasse avait été fructueuse. Nous rentrâmes tranquillement à la maison, dans la mesure où « tranquille » peut s'appliquer à trois vampires pleins d'énergie et pressés de retrouver leurs âmes-sœurs. Mais lorsque nous approchâmes, je vis Jasper se tendre, inquiet. Surpris, je me concentrai sur ses pensées. _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Toute cette inquiétude ? Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. Je n'ai jamais senti Alice aussi inquiète. J'espère qu'elle va bien… et Esmé… autant de désespoir. _Je plongeai alors de ses pensées dans celles de sa compagne et ne trouvai qu'un chaos indescriptible. _Calme-toi, Alice. Oooh, mais comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ? Elle savait que… Du calme, si tu ne te concentre pas, tu ne pourras pas voir où elle est… Mais je ne vois plus, où peut-elle être ? Et Edward qui me l'avait confiée… C'est monstrueux, comment ai-je pu être aussi inattentive ? Je… _Je n'écoutai pas le reste. J'avais compris, et il me sembla que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. Sans même attendre que la voiture s'arrête, je bondis au-dehors comme un diable hors de sa boîte et me ruai dans ma chambre, bousculant au passage Alice, Emmettt et Esmé qui venaient à notre rencontre. Je passai devant une Rosalie hébétée en coup de vent, et fis irruption dans ma chambre… vide. Un bout de papier froissé traînait devant la fenêtre ouverte. Je le ramassai et le lus. C'était l'écriture, anormalement penchée et tremblotée, de Bella. Il n'y avait que quatre lignes. Les premières lettres formaient nos initiales. Je restai glacé en lisant la troisième ligne. _Celle qui peut tout. Exécuteront celle qui peut tout. _Un nom naquit dans ma poitrine, enfla, roula dans ma gorge, alors que je hurlai son prénom :

-BELLA !

Désespéré, je sautai par la fenêtre sous les yeux de ma famille et suivis sa piste, son odeur encore fraîche me menant droit vers un lieu familier. La clairière. Elle était allée là-bas. Là où Alice nous avait vus combattre. _Exécuteront celle qui peut tout. Exécuteront celle qui peut tout. Exécuteront celle qui peut tout. Exécuteront… Exécuteront… Celle qui peut tout… Bella… _Je courus de toutes mes forces tandis que la litanie des mots se répétait dans ma tête, et que le désespoir menaçait de me submerger à l'idée de perdre à nouveau mon âme-sœur. Je ne tardais pas à entendre les cris d'agonie, les gémissements de douleur, les claquements des mâchoires dans le vide et les bruits d'avalanche des vampires en train de se cogner. J'accélérai encore. Mais lorsque je débouchai enfin sur les lieux du combat, c'était trop tard. Mon cœur sombra dans un océan de douleur et de ténèbres. Devant moi, Bella avait la poitrine transpercée par le bras d'une femelle vampire blonde que je mis quelques temps à reconnaître. Mais son identité importait peu. Bella était réellement mal en point. Son flanc n'était plus qu'une bouillie, et sa gorge était ouverte. Ses traits hagards témoignaient de sa fatigue. Le bras d'Eleanor se plia tandis qu'elle me jetait un regard narquois. Je me ruai vers elle. Pourtant, moi qui avais toujours été le plus agile des Cullen, moi que l'on comparait à un guépard, je ne fus pas assez rapide. Tandis que Bella se retournait vers Eleanor et que celle-ci replongeait son bras à travers son corps fin, ma bien-aimée sembla se concentrer un instant.

-NON ! Hurlai-je alors qu'une gigantesque langue de feu naissait dans les doigts de Bella, qui avait enlacé Eleanor dans une étreinte mortelle. Le feu détruisit Eleanor. Mais ses mains, toujours coincées dans la plaie béante de la poitrine de Bella, s'enflammèrent également. J'eus un hurlement de désespoir alors que les membres de celle qui nous avait trahis s'embrasaient, tuant mon âme-sœur au passage, et la pris dans mes bras tandis qu'elle s'effondrait.

-Bella… non… Bella, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas… Bella…

Les sanglots me secouaient tout entier. J'eus vaguement conscience des regards de ma famille posés sur moi, des sanglots d'Alice, Rosalie et Esmé, des murmures de leurs compagnons qui tentaient de les réconforter mais sans grand succès. Puis tout s'effaça. Seule comptait Bella. Ma Bella. Celle que je venais à peine de retrouver et qui me quittait de nouveau.

-Non… gémis-je. Bella… Non, je t'en supplie, tu ne peux pas partir… Bella. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime !

Je la serrai dans mes bras du plus fort que je pus. Ses yeux semblèrent regagner un peu de leur éclat lorsqu'ils se fixèrent sur moi.

-Pardonne-moi, l'implorai-je, des sanglots désespérés dans la voix. Je t'ai laissée… Je n'étais pas là pour te sauver, je suis arrivé trop tard…

Elle posa sa main sur mes lèvres, et me dévisagea un instant. A ce moment, ses yeux brillaient d'une telle lueur que je me pris à espérer qu'elle allait vivre.

-Edward… Je ne voulais pas… que tu meures… Je t'en supplie… Vis… Vis même sans moi. Trouve quelqu'un… quelqu'un de meilleur. Et sois…heureux.

-Comment le pourrais-je ? Sanglotai-je amèrement. Je t'en prie, Bella. Tu es la seule. C'est à toi de vivre !

-Edward… Je t'aime… A jamais.

Sa main, qui était restée sur ma joue, retomba. Sa tête roula sur le coté, ses grands yeux dorés ouverts sur quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait voir, ses lèvres pleines légèrement écartées…

-Bella ? Bella… BELLA !

Je tentai de la ranimer malgré tout, essayai toutes les connaissances que j'avais pu acquérir durant mes innombrables années d'études… Je me pris même à lui faire un massage cardiaque… Rien n'y fit. Bella ne répondit pas. Elle ne bougea pas. Ses cils ne frémirent pas. A genoux sur l'herbe de la clairière qui avait tant de fois été témoin de notre bonheur, je serrai son corps sans vie dans mes bras et pleurai amèrement des larmes de sang, les premières larmes jamais versées par un vampire. Mais je n'en avais cure. Je restai là un temps infini, prisonnier de mon chagrin et de ma douleur, fou de souffrance, tandis que mon esprit sombrait petit à petit dans un puits de ténèbres et d'affliction. Le sang ruisselait en deux petits rus sur mes joues et tombait sur le corps inerte de ma bien-aimée, celle qui avait fait mon bonheur pendant de si courts instants. Finalement, Jasper et Emmett vinrent me relever, et me désignèrent de la main la fosse qu'ils avaient creusée avec Carlisle. Hagard, je compris vaguement qu'ils voulaient en faire la tombe de Bella, de la moitié de mon âme, de la seconde partie de mon Être, puisqu'elle n'avait pas brûlé. Je me recomposai donc un minimum, les sanglots hystériques qui m'avaient secoué pendant si longtemps diminuant en intensité jusqu'à disparaître. Mais les larmes de sang continuèrent de couler… Arrivé au bord de la fosse, je restai immobile, à contempler la terre brune. Une demeure si simple pour une femme si exceptionnelle… Mais c'était, je le savais au fond de moi, ce que Bella aurait désiré. Je sautai dans la cavité, et déposai son corps sur la terre humide. Je me redressai et me détournai, mais, pris d'une impulsion brutale et sauvage, je m'agenouillai et posai sauvagement mes lèvres sur celles de mon âme-sœur. Espérant encore, au fond de moi-même et en dépit de toute logique, les sentir répondre à mon baiser. Mais il ne se passa rien. Je mis tout mon amour, toute ma passion, tout mon désir et toute ma douleur dans cet ultime baiser, puis me détournai et regagnai le bord de la fosse. Je la contemplai encore un instant.

-Edward… Nous devons la recouvrir… Murmura la voix douce de Carlisle à mon coté.

Un voile rouge de souffrance, de rage et de haine m'obscurcit la vue tandis qu'une vague d'énergie terrifiante montait en moi. Avec un rugissement inhumain, je fis un grand geste de la main. La terre forma immédiatement un tertre verdoyant. Mon esprit torturé imagina des freesias fleurissant dessus, et des roses rouges formant une couronne autour de la tombe. Puis, une plaque de marbre sur laquelle était inscrit son nom, suivi de l'inscription : _Elle mourut aimée et puissante. Repose en paix, toi qui fus mon Être et ma Raison de Vivre. _

Puis, anéanti, je me détournai et repris le chemin de la maison blanche.

**Eh eh... Celui-là et le suivant sont mes chapitres préférés... REVIEW!! Comme je suis cruelle, je poste pas le dernier tout de suite, mais peut-être que vos supplications m'attendriront... Peut-être... Mdr!! Meuh naaan, pleurez pas, j'rigole!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aaaaah.. Que je suis bonne... C'est pas possible... J'ai eu pitié de vous, et voilà le douzième chapitre!!! Douzième... et dernier!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, laissez-moi des REVIEWS s'il vous plaît, j'adore positivement ça, c'est juste génial!! Et en plus ça éclaire mon triste quotidien d'Hypokhâgneuse, lol!! Entre les disserts et les commentaires, c'est pas toujours drôle... Enfin... Let the end... begin!!! (Paradoxal, je sais...)**

Cela faisait vingt ans. Vingt ans que cette scène de cauchemar hantait mon esprit torturé. Vingt ans que Bella était morte. Morte seule pour ne pas me mettre en danger. Vingt ans que je n'avais pas été assez rapide. Depuis vingt ans je ne courais plus. Depuis vingt ans, je me nourrissais exclusivement de sang que me rapportait ma famille. Je refusais de sortir. Tout me rappelait trop le bonheur que j'avais retrouvé pendant des instants trop éphémères avant de le reperdre. Vingt ans que je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide, vingt ans que je n'étais plus qu'un corps privé d'âme. Vingt ans que, je l'avais lu dans les pensées d'Alice, la lumière avait quitté mes yeux en même tant qu'elle s'éteignait dans les yeux de Bella. Cette fois, Jasper n'avait pas eu à s'éloigner. Mes émotions n'existaient plus. Je ne ressentais strictement rien. Ni la soif, ni la peur, ni le chagrin. Mon esprit avait préféré me barder d'acier pour m'éviter la démence. La solitude qui m'avait parue si normale pendant plus d'un siècle me paraissait si insupportable que j'en étais arrivé, bizarrement, à la rechercher. Je ne sortais de ma chambre que pour aller en cours, ce à quoi me forçaient mes frères et sœurs. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. De toute façon, ça ne m'intéressait pas. Parfois, des bribes de conscience m'informaient du chagrin que ressentait ma famille en me voyant prostré de la sorte. Mais je retombais trop rapidement dans mon état catatonique pour m'en soucier plus que ça. J'avais voulu mourir. Mais outre le fait qu'Alice l'avait vu, la dernière volonté de Bella me tenait lié à la « vie ». _Vis… Vis même sans moi._ Je lui avais pourtant dit… Je lui avais dit que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle. "Je ne peux vivre sans ma vie! Je ne peux vivre sans mon âme!". Heathcliff ne devait pas ressentir le cent milliardième de la souffrance que m'infligeait mon coeur torturé et déchiré. Mon coeur mort. Réellement mort depuis qu'_elle_ m'avait quitté... Et elle m'avait dit d'être heureux. Heureux. Impossible. Sans elle, le monde n'était plus éclairé. Sans elle, le ciel n'avait plus d'étoiles. Le feu était vaincu par la glace. Sans elle, les nuages triomphaient du soleil. Sans elle… Je n'avais plus de raison de vivre. Plus de raison d'être. Emeline et Nathan étaient rentrés de leur voyage en amoureux pour trouver une famille dévastée par la perte de Bella. Elle s'en était voulu, bien sûr. Mais ce n'était pas à elle de culpabiliser, et je le lui avais fait comprendre. C'était à moi de la protéger. Et je n'avais pas été là. A présent, vingt ans plus tard, j'étais assis dans la cafétéria d'un lycée dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom. Les pensées d'Alice reflétèrent mon apparence un court instant. _Les yeux morts, le regard fixe. Les cheveux en bataille, les cernes dix fois plus prononcées que celles d'un vampire assoiffé. L'attitude voûtée. Un véritable mort-vivant._ L'ironie de cette comparaison m'arracha presque un sourire. Les pensées des humains tourbillonnaient dans ma tête avec une agitation inhabituelle, mais je n'y prêtai même pas attention.

-Edward !

Quelqu'un me tirait par la manche. Je relevai la tête de quelques millimètres pour montrer que j'écoutai.

-Va en cours, ça a sonné, me murmura Alice avec sollicitude.

Sans lui jeter un regard, je me levai et allai souffrir en silence. Mais dans le couloir, un bavardage m'arrêta :

-Tu as vu la nouvelle ? C'est quoi son nom, déjà ?

-Isabella, mais elle veut qu'on l'appelle Bella. Elle est vraiment canon ! Jamais vu quelqu'un comme ça ! Quoique… peut-être Rosalie Hale…

Je me tournai vers les deux garçons qui parlaient ainsi, et les abordai. Ils parurent surpris :

-Salut les gars, fis-je d'une voix atone. Vous parlez d'une nouvelle ? Comment est-elle ?

-Elle ressemble un peu à ta famille, Cullen, répondit le type, dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, l'air surpris que je m'intéresse à quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'une nouvelle. Elle est brune, pas très grande. Et elle a des yeux violets.

Tout mon fol espoir s'effondra d'un coup. Ce fut presque aussi douloureux que de la perdre encore une fois. Une troisième fois... C'était idiot de ma part d'espérer alors que je savais pertinemment, depuis vingt que je l'avais enterrée, que ma Bella était morte. Ce devait être une humaine quelconque. Une humaine qui avait le même prénom que mon âme-sœur. Une humaine sotte et sans intérêt. Sans même prendre la peine de saluer les deux types, je m'éloignai, plus abattu que jamais. C'est alors qu'une voix dans mon dos prononça mon nom. Pour la deuxième fois en deux minutes, je m'arrêtai net. Lentement, très, très lentement, je me retournai. De l'autre coté du couloir, une silhouette immobile. Celle d'une fille, indéniablement un vampire. Sa peau était d'une pâleur inouïe. Ses cheveux bruns avaient de doux reflets roux et tombaient sur ses épaules en vagues douces. Ses jambes fines étaient chaussées de bottes à talons. Mais plus que tout son corps, qui faisait rêver les types du lycée, ce fut son visage qui me captiva. Ovale. Les traits fins. Doux. De grands yeux. Leur couleur, violette, ne suffit pas à m'arrêter. Stupéfait, assommé, abasourdi, suffoqué, éberlué, confus, je ne bougeai pas. Incapable de comprendre ce que mon esprit avait mis tant d'années à cesser d'espérer. Enfin, dans le chaos tourbillonnant de mon esprit, un mot se forma. Un seul. un nom. Le nom tant chéri dont j'avais fait le deuil. _Bella. _Bella, que j'avais pleurée. Bella, que j'avais enterrée. Bella que j'aimais.

-Edward…

Ce ne fut qu'un souffle. Pourtant, il portait une saveur étrange. Inconnue. Une sorte de parfum de printemps, comme si tout se réveillait autour de moi. Et brusquement, j'eus la brève vision d'un verger d'arbres couverts de fruits, de nids d'oiseaux et de fleurs parsemant une herbe verte et grasse...

Autour de nous, les étudiants s'étaient tus, et nous observaient, curieux. Entre nous, le couloir était désert. Les yeux de Bella étaient un abîme dans lequel je me perdis. J'eus vaguement conscience de la voix d'Alice qui commençait, alors qu'elle venait juste d'arriver sur les lieux, à me demander « Edward, qu'est-ce que.. ? ». Alors, je fis un pas, lent, presque maladroit. un pas timide, hésitant, comme si mes jambes avaient rouillé, ou étaient plus lourdes que des centaines de tonnes de plomb. Puis deux. _Bella. Bella. Bella. B.E.L.L.A_

-Be…lla, murmurai-je.

Je fermai les yeux un instant dans un ultime sursaut de ma raison. Si je l'avais inventée… Mais non. Elle était toujours là lorsque je les rouvris. Et les étudiants la fixaient avec autant de surprise qu'ils me regardaient avec perplexité. Elle avança alors doucement dans ma direction, ses pas sonnant sur le sol dans une mélodie rythmée et légère, puis tendit la main dans un mouvement d'une grâce aérienne. Hésitant, n'en croyant toujours pas mes yeux, je tendis les doigts, et les enroulai précautionneusement autour des siens, craignant de briser le rêve. Puis je les serrai fort, pour me persuader qu'elle était bien là, en chair et en os, posai une main sur sa taille et l'attirait contre moi. Inspirant profondément par le nez, les yeux clos, je l'étreignis de toute ma force, de tout mon Être, de toute mon Âme. J'effleurai de ma bouche entrouverte sa joue, et frissonnai lorsque ses bras se nouèrent autour de mon cou tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre mon torse. Je savourai toute la douceur, la tendresse infinie de cette étreinte, puis l'éloignai un peu et murmurai :

-C'est impossible, je dois être devenu fou…

-Alors moi aussi, soupira-t-elle avec un tendre sourire timide. (Elle caressa ma joue du bout du doigt.) Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Je plongeai dans ses yeux. Puis, doucement, n'osant trop en croire mes sens, je me penchai, et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Pendant un instant, elle resta immobile. Puis, elle me rendit mon baiser avec férocité, avec violence, même, tandis que j'écrasai son corps contre moi. Fou de passion, de joie et de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse comme fumée mêlées, je profitai au maximum de l'instant présent, l'embrassant de toute la force de mon Être, insufflant toute ma passion dans ce simple baiser. Puis, sanglotant presque de bonheur, je l'enlaçai encore une fois, sous les regards attendris des professeurs, jaloux, envieux et émus à la fois des élèves, réjouis de ma famille, et enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son épaule en répétant son nom, ces cinq lettres adorées comme une litanie sans fin. Lorsqu'enfin nous nous séparâmes, nous fûmes entourés par les membres de la famille Cullen, fous de joie de retrouver Bella. Alice se débrouilla pour faire circuler le mot comme quoi Bella était ma fiancée que tous croyaient morte dans un accident d'avion. Mais notre histoire était autrement plus terrible et plus belle. Nous obtînmes ainsi un congé des professeurs, et allâmes en grande cérémonie retrouver Carlisle, revenu en urgence de l'hôpital et à qui nous fîmes la surprise, et Esmé, restée à la maison. Lorsqu'ils virent Bella, le bonheur sur leurs visages, bien qu'immense, n'égalait sans doute pas, j'en étais sûr, le dix millionième du mien. Enfin, une fois tout le monde à peu près calme, nous nous installâmes dans le salon, et Bella prit la parole, en réponse à la question muette que nous exprimions tous : _Comment es-tu vivante ???_

-Je crois que c'est du à tes larmes, Edward. Les larmes de sang. Les premières larmes qu'ai jamais versées la race des vampires. Elles ont coulé sur moi, et ont nourri mon corps. En fait, le trop-plein d'énergie qu'avaient nécessité le combat et l'utilisation forcenée que j'avais faite de mon don pendant les quelques jours qui avaient précédé l'attaque avait épuisé mes réserves énergétiques. Même pour un vampire, cette dépense irraisonnée était trop dure pour que je puisse le supporter. Et la blessure qu'Eleanor m'a infligée, combinée à la combustion de ses membres à l'emplacement de mon cœur a fini de m'abattre. Le sang que tu m'as donné (Elle caressa ma joue avec une tendresse infinie, avant de laisser reposer sa main sur l'arrière de mon crâne) m'a nourri, a redonné à mon corps brisé l'énergie et la matière dont il avait besoin pour se reconstruire. Sans toi, le processus aurait sans doute été beaucoup plus long. J'aurais mis des centaines et des centaines d'années à renaître. Une fois de plus, je te dois la vie.

J'eus un rire étranglé en la serrant contre moi.

-Et moi qui ai pensé pendant vingt ans que je n'avais pas été assez rapide..., hoquetai-je d'une voix chevrotante

-Mais tes yeux ? Demanda Rose avec curiosité

-Pareil, dit-elle d'une voix chantante. Je pense que c'est du aux larmes d'Edward. Larmes de sang… Comme mon corps s'est nourri du sang versé par le sien, il a irrigué tout mon corps et a changé la couleur de mes yeux. Je pense que c'est irréversible. Si c'avait été pareil que pour les nouveau-nés, il y aurait belle lurette que mes yeux auraient retrouvé leur couleur dorée.

-Nous allons vous laisser seuls un moment, dit alors Carlisle. Je pense qu'une bonne partie de chasse s'impose pour fêter ça. Vous aurez au moins trois jours de tranquillité, de cette façon.

-Merci.

Nous nous dévisageâmes, les yeux ronds. Nous avions parlé en même temps.

-Quand on dit que les vieux couples finissent par se ressembler…, plaisanta Emmett en riant.

Je me levai, et pris Bella par la main. Nous dîmes au-revoir à notre famille, puis nous montâmes dans ma chambre. _Notre_ chambre. Je m'allongeai sur le divan, et étendis Bella sur moi.

-Tu sais, murmura-t-elle, les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée sur mon torse, lorsque j'ai repris conscience dans le noir, entourée de terre, la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'a été à toi. J'ai voulu savoir si tu allais bien. Et puis j'ai senti la trace que ton désespoir avait laissée. Même la terre s'en était souvenu tant il était puissant. J'ai senti ton sang circuler dans mes veines, arroser mon corps, et j'ai rassemblé ce qu'il me restait de volonté pour accélérer le processus, le pousser à circuler plus vite. Ton chagrin me prouvait que tu étais encore en vie, puisque tu m'avais enterrée là. Je n'avais aucune conscience du temps qui passait, exception faite de l'infinité de chaque seconde qui s'égrenait, et qui différait un peu plus nos retrouvailles. J'ai attendu, attendu, attendu. Et finalement, j'ai eu assez de force pour bouger. Lorsque je suis enfin ressortie à l'air libre, j'ai vu… tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi. (Elle redressa la tête et, le menton appuyé sur ma poitrine, ses yeux violets fixés sur moi, elle murmura) Je crois que je t'ai transmis mes pouvoirs.

-La tombe est détruite, à présent, dis-je, un étrange sentiment de regret et d'euphorie m'étreignant la poitrine.

-Non, répondit-elle. J'ai refait ce que j'avais détruit exactement de la même façon. Mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'aucun humain ne puisse la voir, et que rien ne puisse la détruire. Et puis j'ai ajouté quelque chose à ton inscription.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-_Je suis revenue_, sourit-elle. Elle se redressa, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Je suis revenue, pour toi, en toi, à toi, pour toujours et à jamais.

-Pour toujours et à jamais, répétai-je.

**_The End_**

**Petit Bonus, lol! Les reviews que m'ont laissé mes frangines sur mon document Word!! Vous allez voir, ça vaut le détour, mdr!! Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, lol!! C'était le dernier, maintenant, je m'attelle à Sundown et aux autres, laissées en plan. **

_Suspense proprement IN TO LE RA BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE oh marine tu pe pas me fairesa ? quan mm… alez continueeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!! wala, fin de la review lol^^_ (frangine#2)

_C tro romantik_ (frangine#1)

_Ouais tu las di Blol c krooooooooooooo biennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn serieux pk tu faissaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Jai une petite fringale, dis donc, qu'a celane tienne, jvais me faire une salade de saison.. ! eskil me reste de la mâche de Rotterdam ? ^^_ (frangine#2)


	13. Chapter 13

**Remerciements spéciaux aux huit premières personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews, je vous remercie du fond du coeur, vos reviews m'ont fait énormément de bien! Je compte sur vous pour la suite, merci pour tout, c'est avant tout pour vous que je vais reprendre Sundown!!**

... Quelques semaines plus tard...

Bon, me revoilà, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic qui s'appellera je pense "Starfall"... et je reprends Sundown, dont je vais à l'instant poster le prologue, puisque je modifie un peu ce que j'avais fait jusque là (l'histoire reste la même, je rajoute juste des trucs, je compte aussi reprendre les tournures, par exemple..., m'occuper des éventuelles incohérences, etc...). ...). Mais ne vous en faites pas, ils reviendront aussi sec et en mieux!! Et ça y est, j'ai enfin récupéré mon ordinateur! YES!! Bizoux à toutes et à bientôt!!

**_LuckyPotterCullen_**

**_julilie_**

**_Rose77260_**

**_JessieBLG_**

**_alessia_**

**_love-love-me_**

**_doudou352_**

**_Arya Destiny_**

**_MERCI LES FILLES!! A BIENTÔT!!!_**


	14. Note: IMPORTANT, LISEZ SVP!

Hello everybody !

Désolée de vous faire ce sale coup, moi aussi je hais les notes de l'auteur, elles prennent toujours la place d'un chapitre, et ça fait une fausse joie, mais là, c'est vraiment trèèès important, croyez-moi ! Je m'explique : Le 27 avril dernier exactement, paraissait un petit 20 minutes qui serait déterminant pour moi^^ ! Dedans, il y avait un petit encart publicitaire qui parlait d'un concours d'auteurs organisé par les éditions Michel Lafon et 20 minutes. Il fallait envoyer un manuscrit pour un public à partir de neuf ans et tout un tas d'autres critères, et cinq finalistes seraient sélectionnés avant que le grand gagnant ne soit annoncé le 4 janvier 2010 et gagne… un contrat d'édition !!

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai participé, bien entendu, et… JE FAIS PARTIE DES CINQ FINALISTES ! J'ai franchi la première étape ! Donc, à part vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle, l'auteure de vos histoires préférées (car ce sont bien vos préférées, n'est-ce pas *regard dangereux et ton menaçant^^* ?) a besoin de vos votes !!

Vous pouvez aller sur google et taper **_"larançondespirates"_** et voter pour _Le Crépuscule du Chasseur_, de Marine d'ABZAC ! S'il vous plaît^^ ! Si vous n'aimez pas, votez pour un autre, mdr ! Mais l'important, c'est de participer ! Eric, Frédéric, Vipa, Marie et moi avons besoin de vous et de vos votes !

VOTEZ !

Merci d'avance de votre participation et de vos reviews sur , ça m'a vachement aidée à améliorer mon écriture et mon style, et c'est vous tous qui m'avez permis d'en arriver jusque-là !!

Bisoux à tous et à toutes et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !!

PS: Désolée, j'ai essayé de mettre un lien, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Je vais essayer de le mettre sur mon profil! Allez jeter un coup d'oeil!!


End file.
